Normal Lives
by Ninjazz
Summary: I needed something to write during my writer's blocks for the others stories...so each chapter is a different story in the lives of our favorite Capcom survivors!
1. The Lesson

_Leon's apartment_

Leon sighed as the credits to the movie started rolling. As much as he loved the Die Hard movies, he was glad to see the end of the marathon. It had started at six the previous evening, and according to the clock on the wall it was now three in the morning. The movies were only an hour and a half to two hours each, but they had spent over twenty minutes discussing their opinions at the end of each movie. They had a Die Hard marathon almost every other week, but even so there were always new comments to be made.

Leon smiled, remembering how Claire had re-dubbed parts of the second movie, and she did the same thing every time they watched it. It made him laugh, since her version was more entertaining than the original scene.

He looked to the side now, and the smile disappeared from his face. Claire's head was leaning on his arm as she slept, and he knew any slight movement could wake her up. She looked so peaceful, but his arm was asleep and it wasn't very comfortable for him. Of course, he'd forget all about that and let her sleep if it meant she could get a full night's worth of rest, but he also knew that it was late and if she didn't get back home at some point tonight, he'd never hear the end of it. Claire shared an apartment with her brother, Chris, and since she'd started hanging out over here, Leon had become the equivalent of America's number one's Most Wanted.

With a final sigh, Leon used his free hand and gently shook Claire's shoulder. "Hey, wake up..." he said.

Claire stirred and opened one eye, looking up at him. "No," she said.

"You have to go home, Claire," said Leon.

Claire yawned and sat up straight, rubbing her eyes. "Why? What time is it?" she asked.

Leon grinned. "Three AM? The last movie just ended, but I think you missed most of it," he said.

"What? That sucks! What did I miss?" Claire asked, smiling.

"Well, McClane got sick of fighting the hacker punk so he pulled out his gun and shot him," he said. "The directors rushed on the set and gave him shit for it, and the character was replaced by another actor for the last hour of the film."

Claire blinked. "Damn, can't believe I missed that. And hey, your ending changes every time," she said. Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Wait...did you say it's three?" she asked. Leon nodded, and Claire jumped off the couch. "Shit, I really have to go!" she said, grabbing her house keys and heading for the door.

"Wait, let me walk you home," Leon said, grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch.

"No way, you should get some sleep. Besides, it's late and Chris might be in one of those moods where he wants to kill the first Leon he sees," she said.

Leon grinned. "Your brother is definitely John McClane," he said.

"It flatters me that you'd consider me badass enough to be related to Bruce Willis," she said.

"Don't let that go to your head, Claire...I'm walking you home," said Leon.

Claire sighed. "Why is it that you guys constantly patronize me? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Leon, I'm not some damsel in distress you know," she said.

"Oh really?" said Leon, grinning.

"Shut up, I am so not!" said Claire, glaring at him.

Leon put his hands up as though someone had pulled a gun on him. "Alright, fine, you can take care of yourself," he said. "But call me or text me when you get home, okay? Oh, and I'm sorry in advance."

Claire saw him grin, and didn't like it. He was up to something and she could tell. She shrugged and opened the door, smiling. "No problem, mom," she said. She waved goodbye and ran out the door before he could protest. He always used the same arguments, like 'You should take your safety more seriously', or 'hasn't your brother warned you about stranger danger?', and she had quickly learned to get out of there before he could start on her. She yawned once more and ran out of the building, almost cursing at the heavy rain. She nearly slipped on the steps but made it safely to the road and started down the sidewalk.

_Back in Leon's Apartment_

Leon brought up the zipper to his jacket, sighing. He felt terrible for what he was about to do, but felt like it was necessary. He'd used every argument he could think of, but Claire never seemed to pay much attention. He knew she could definitely handle a tough situation on her own, but it was late, she was half asleep, and it was pouring outside...if she didn't listen to him tonight, it was about time for her to learn a lesson the hard way.

He looked around once more to make sure he had everything he needed, and turned to leave the apartment.

_Outside on the Street_

Claire yawned again, feeling exhausted. She hadn't slept a full night for nearly a week now, and it was starting to get to her. She looked around at the dark streets, and sighed. _Should've taken Leon up on his offer,_ she thought. She then shook her head. "No way," she said to herself. She knew Leon was just worried, but she wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. Not that there was anything dangerous out at this time. It was only a twenty minute walk, and she usually spent most of that time lost in thoughts, basically going over every self-defence method Chris had taught her.

Tonight, however, her mind was blank. She thought about Leon's worry and Chris' reaction when he'd find out she was at Leon's until three in the morning, but apart from that she was basically a mindless zombie.

Claire checked her watch and sighed. She'd been walking for fifteen minutes, which meant she was nearly home and Chris wouldn't have to worry anymore, if he was even awake. He knew she was at Leon's, but sometimes he still stayed up to wait. Claire had tried telling him he didn't need to worry, but he was over-protective and once he had his mind set, there was no changing it.

A noise behind her made her jump, and she turned around instantly. She expected to see a cat, or maybe a mouse or something, but there was nothing; just a dark empty alley. Claire shook her head and kept walking. _So paranoid,_ she thought.

She heard another noise and turned around again, this time feeling her heart beat accelerating. She still couldn't see anything, but somehow felt another presence. "Who's there?" she called out. Of course, there was no answer. Claire smiled nervously, thinking her imagination was playing tricks on her. _Better get home soon,_ she thought.

She heard the noise and stopped, and was about to turn and check when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alley. She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to release a powerful scream, but a hand blocked her mouth before any noise came out. Her next reaction was to send a kick behind her, but the attacker was quick and kicked her leg out from beneath her. In what seemed like a second, Claire was down on the pavement, arms locked behind her back, and a hand covering her mouth. She squirmed but it was all for nothing.

She heard a familiar laugh, and would've turned to see who the attacker but she was pinned. Even though she couldn't see, she could tell that for some reason, the attacker was sitting on her back, holding her arms there. His weight was crushing her to the pavement.

"Now, don't you regret walking home alone?" asked the man, whose voice was muffled by either a scarf or a stereotypical nylon stocking.

Claire squirmed again, but the attacker's weight caused slight pains in her ribs whenever she moved. She could feel the man laughing, and started to get irritated.

"Squirm all you want, you know I'm stronger than you," he said.

Claire tried rolling to the side, but was barely able to move at all. She turned her head as far as she could to see the man, but he used his free hand to push her head back.

"If you promise not to scream, I'll take my hand away," he said.

Claire shut her eyes and thought for a bit, then managed to nod. As promised, the attacker pulled his hand away from her mouth. "What do you want?" she asked.

The man laughed again. "I want you to regret walking alone at this time," he said, his voice still muffled.

Claire did the stupid mistake of trying to squirm again. He wasn't sounding too threatening, but this guy had pinned her down in less than five seconds, so she had no way of guessing what his intentions were. "Listen, I live really close by, and I'm really late so my brother's probably out looking for me by now," she said.

"And?" asked the man. "Why should I care?"

Claire was definitely getting irritated now. "He'll kick your ass," she said.

The man laughed. "It's late, I'm sure he's sleeping right now. Try again," he said.

_What the hell is this, a game show?_ Claire thought. "Look, if you're gonna rob me, just do it already," she said. She jumped back into panic mode when the attacker shifted and she heard his breathing right next to her ear.

"Who says I'm planning on robbing you?" he asked. His head was right next to hers, and Claire realized how great of an opportunity that was. "Just admit you're scared," said the man.

Claire leaned her head to one side then quickly swung it in the other direction. It smashed right into the attacker's head, and they both yelled out in pain. She ignored it and did the action again, harder this time.

After hitting her head against the attacker's a third time, he rolled to his back on the pavement holding his head in pain. Claire was proud that her quick-thinking had set her free, but when she tried to get up to her knees she dropped back down, suddenly very dizzy.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the man.

Claire had her hand pressed against her head. "Why the hell do you care?" she asked. She was in pain, she was annoyed, and this guy would be smart to run before she managed to stand.

"That was so stupid! Who head-butts their attacker like that?" asked the man. Judging by the sound of his voice, Claire could tell he was standing. _Guess I didn't hit him in the right spot,_ she thought.

"Seriously, what the hell do you want from me?" she asked, trying to get up again but failing. She felt herself rolling and was seemingly facing the sky now. The same weight that had pressed down on her back was now pressing down on her stomach, and a blurry figure appeared in front of her.

"Can you see straight?" asked the man. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Claire shook her head, trying to focus on his face. "Are you...sitting on me?" she asked.

"How many fingers?" he asked again.

"Oh god, get off me!" she said, sending her arms up uselessly trying to push him.

The man grabbed her wrists tightly and pushed them down on the pavement. "Claire, stop fighting and answer my damn question! Is your vision blurry?" he asked.

Claire stopped squirming and blinked, trying once again to focus on the face. She replayed his voice in her head and shook her head. "...Leon?" she asked.

"Who'd you think it was?" he asked.

"...Leon, what the fuck!" she asked.

"Yeah Leon, what the FUCK!" said a man's voice.

Leon filled with fear and looked up to see Claire's older brother, Chris, standing just outside the alley. He had a mixture of anger, confusion, and fear on his face. "Um, hey...Chris..." he said.

"Chris?" Claire asked.

Chris started towards them, and within a millisecond Leon was up and backing away. "Hey, I can explain," he said.

"You'd better hope to god you can explain," said Chris as he walked straight towards Leon.

Leon held his arms up in surrender. "I wasn't planning on doing anything, I was just...kind of teaching her a lesson, about walking home alone and all," he said.

"Teaching her a lesson?" Chris asked, almost yelling.

"Just to scare her, honest!" protested Leon.

"Mission accomplished," Claire said, sitting up.

Chris shook his head. Hitting Leon was the only thing he really wanted to do now, but his priorities were set. He walked over to Claire and crouched down next to her. "I was sitting at home with the feeling that something bad had happened...I went out to either find you on the way or give you shit for still being at Leon's...but no, I hear yelling from a freaking alley and run in to find you," he looked up to Leon, "sitting on my sister! You'll need a way better excuse than that!" he said.

"I'm sorry but I hated seeing her walk off late at night without caring about fear and being alone," said Leon. He looked at Claire and sighed. "And the last thing I expected you to do was bash your head into mine like that..."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Claire said randomly.

Chris looked down to his sister. "Why would you bash your head into his?" he asked.

Claire blinked and looked up. "I didn't know it was him! I thought some random crazy freak was sitting on my back and I couldn't move without hurting my stomach, so I did the only thing I could think of," she said.

"The only thing you could think was giving yourself a concussion?" asked Chris.

"I don't have a concussion," she said.

"Apparently not, but I was only trying to make sure of that. You started fighting, so I had to hold you down," said Leon.

Chris looked up at Leon, thought a bit, and looked back down to Claire. "So you were leaving Leon's place at three in the morning, by yourself, without even thinking about what could've happened?" he asked.

Claire looked at him and sighed. "Yeah," she said. "I was confident that I could take care of myself, I'm not a kid."

Chris looked back up to Leon. "And you're saying you staged an attack to scare her?" he asked.

Leon nodded. "I wanted to prove that even if you think you can deal with anything, doesn't mean you can," he said. "I could've been a crazy guy on crack."

Chris nodded and once again looked back down to his sister. "So, when he attacked you, what was your first thought?" he asked.

"Am I being interrogated?" asked Claire.

"Just answer the damn question," he said.

Claire blinked. "Well, I kind of thought that he was either drunk or on drugs, and thought strongly about getting back up and beating the shit out of him," she said.

"Claire, seriously...it's late," said Chris.

Claire sighed. "Fine, I was terrified. Happy now? I couldn't move without hurting myself, I couldn't yell or speak or even look back to see you," she looked at Leon, "and as pissed off as I am that you did this to me...I'm glad it was you," she said.

"So it worked?" Leon asked.

Claire nodded, and Chris sighed. "You know, Kennedy, there are other ways of being an idiot," he said.

"Speaking of, how's your head Claire?" asked Leon, grinning.

Claire held up her middle finger. "How many fingers, Leon?" she asked.

Chris burst out laughing and helped her to her feet. They said goodbye and he helped her home. "Apparently, I've got a few more things to teach you," he said.


	2. Pass It On

**-Day One-**

Leon sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV. He glanced up at the clock and sighed. Claire should've been up by now, complaining about the dishes piling up and the apartment being a mess, which it wasn't but she was just that picky.

He sighed again and turned off the TV, nearly jumping when the black screen showed the reflection of someone standing behind him. He turned around and saw Claire, seemingly half asleep. "Well, good morning," he said.

Claire stood there staring blankly at him. He noticed her eyes were red with dark circles, and her face looked pale to the point of nearly being grey. She started walking around the couch, dragging her feet and mumbling something.

Leon stood up, watching her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Claire looked up at him and started dragging herself towards him. Leon had seen this before, and instantly knew what was going on. "Okay, just...stay away from me," he said. Claire kept walking towards him. He could hear a scratching noise every time she took a deep breath, and it scared him. "Seriously, Claire, don't come any closer!" he said.

Claire extended her arms and reached for him. Leon blinked and acted quickly, grabbing her arm, turning it behind her back, and pushing her in the direction of her bedroom. He was careful not to knock her off balance as he pulled the door open, pushed her inside, and shut it. He then sat down in front of the door, glad that it opened from the outside for some reason.

Behind him, Claire started pounding on the door. "Leon!" she yelled. "Hey, let me out!"

"No! You're sick and there's no way I'm catching it!" he said.

"It's not that bad, I was just kidding around! Come on, you dick, open the..," she stopped yelling and he could hear her cough.

"Not that bad my ass! Sorry, but you're quarantined until I can figure something out," he said.

Claire kept banging on the door. "Leon, if you don't open the door right now, I'll jump out the damn window then come back in and kick your ass!" she said.

"We're on the fifth floor, dumbass," said Leon. He listened closely and heard her walking around in her room. _Perfect,_ he thought. He got up and ran to the couch, grabbed the side and pulled it towards her room. He pushed it until it was blocking the door completely, and sighed. "Sorry, Claire, but I really don't want your cold," he said. He saw the doorknob turning then heard her pushing on the door.

"You're so dead!" said Claire.

Leon pulled out his cell phone and dialled quickly. After only two rings, Chris picked up.

"What is it?" asked Chris.

He always knew something was wrong if Leon was calling him. "It's Claire...she's sick and I don't know what to do," he said.

Chris gasped. "Sick? How sick? What happened?" he asked, sounding panicked.

"Relax, it's just a cold. I just don't want to catch it, so I thought that maybe you could come pick her up and have her stay at your place for a bit?" asked Leon.

He heard Chris sigh, probably relieved. "I don't think so, Leon...I'd rather you catch it then me, and I'm sure Jill agrees," he said.

"But she looks like a damn zombie!" said Leon. "And if I let her out she'll probably kill me!"

"Let her out? You know, I really don't wanna know what you mean by that..." said Chris. "Just make sure she drinks water, gets meds, and has a lot of rest. I'll stop by tomorrow and see how she's holding up, and if you're still alive then we won't have to worry about anything."

Leon sighed. "Thanks for the help, dude," he said as he hung up. He looked back up to Claire's door, and decided to walk over and sit on the couch. "Still alive in there?" he asked.

"Yeah...I really have to pee, though," she said.

Leon looked around, panicked. He hadn't thought of that, and now there was only one option; he had to let her out. "Okay, I'll let you out, but only if you promise not to come near me...I really don't want your cold," he said.

There was a silence before Claire responded. "Okay, I promise," she said.

Leon sighed. "I'll move the couch and go across the room...don't open the door until I tell you," he said. He grabbed the side of the couch and pulled it away from the door, then ran to the other side of the living room and stood against a wall. "Okay, go!" he yelled. He stared at the door, but it never opened. "Claire? You can go now..." he said, taking a step closer. Still, the door didn't open. He listened carefully but couldn't hear a thing. "Shit," he said as he ran towards the door and pulled it open.

"GOTCHA!" yelled Claire. She jumped into him and kissed him, arms wrapped around his neck so he couldn't move away.

Leon was caught off guard and fell back, pulling her with him. His back hit the floor, and he managed to push her off and roll away. He quickly got up into a crouch and looked at her.

Claire was grinning playfully. "Sorry Leon, but if I'm sick I'm taking you down with me!" she said.

"I hate you," he said as he got up. He walked over and helped her up, then sighed. "Next time, remind me not to let you out," he said.

Claire laughed and headed for the bathroom, coughing. Leon sat on the couch, rubbing his head. _Why couldn't she just have killed me?_ He thought.

**-Day Two-**

Chris knocked on the door for the third time, sighing. He saw Leon's car parked in the lot, with the Harley right next to it, so unless they went for a walk someone should be there. As much as he hated it, he'd have to use the key Claire had given him when she'd first moved in...

"_Just for emergencies, though...like, if I lose mine, or you suspect that I'm dying," Claire had said._

"_I know, why else would I use it?" he'd told her._

"_Chris, it's not that I don't trust you when it comes to respecting my privacy or anything...I'm just saying, make sure you only use it in case of an emergency," she'd said._

"_Well then I hope I never need to use it," Chris had said with a smile..._

Chris shook his head, shaking away the memory. This could be considered an emergency, since nobody was answering the door when he'd knocked. It meant either something bad happened, or nobody was home, in which case Claire wouldn't even know he'd gone in.

He took out his key and opened the door, poking his head inside. "Hello?" he called out. There was no response, so he walked in and shut the door behind him. "You guys in here?" he asked. Still, nobody responded. He took off his shoes and noticed two pairs on the rack. _This is weird,_ he thought.

He heard a cough coming from Claire's bedroom, and started towards it slowly. He took the handle and pulled the door opened slowly, peering inside. He saw his sister wrapped up in a duvet blanket with only her face showing. She was staring down at nothing, apparently unaware that the door had opened.

Chris walked into the room and sat on the bed next to her, putting his hand on her back. "Hey, you okay in there?" he asked.

Claire turned her head slowly and looked at him. Her eyes were red with bags under them, like she hadn't slept in days. She had no color and her expression was completely blank.

"I take it you're still sick, then?" asked Chris. Claire went to speak but turned her head and coughed. Chris patted her on the back and sighed. "So where's Leon?" he asked.

"Dunno," said Claire. She toppled over with her head leaning on his chest.

"Did you kill him?" asked Chris, grinning.

"Maybe," she said.

Just then, Claire's door open and Leon stood in the frame, wrapped in his own blanket, with the same blank expression Claire had. "Oh, it's you..." he said to Chris.

"Gee, thanks. Are you sick too?" Chris asked. He grinned when Leon nodded. "Wow, you must have the worst immune system in the world to get sick in so little time," he said.

Leon glared at Claire. "I had help," he said.

Claire mumbled something, and Chris looked at her in confusion, then back to Leon. "What exactly did I miss yesterday?" he asked.

"I told her to stay away from me, but she didn't listen. She purposely got me sick!" whined Leon.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to," said Chris, looking back down to Claire. Her bangs were covering her face, so Chris brushed them out of the way and tucked them behind her ear. He grinned, realizing she'd fallen asleep.

"Yes she did, and if you stay near her you'll probably get sick too," said Leon.

Chris looked back up to him. "Actually, she used to get sick a lot growing up, and I never caught it from her. So, sorry to disappoint you, but it looks like it's just the two of you on this cold," he said.

**-Day Three-**

Jill knocked on the apartment door impatiently. Chris had been an hour late for brunch, and he wasn't answering his phone calls. She stared at the door, wondering if he was even home. She sighed and checked down the hallway with a grin. _Clear,_ she thought. She reached back into her backpack and pulled out a small pouch, which contained her lock picks. She pulled one out and started on the lock. It was pretty simple, and didn't even take two minutes before she was inside the apartment.

"Chris?" she called out.

"In here," said Chris, his voice coming from the bathroom.

Jill headed over and opened the door slightly, peering inside. Chris was sitting in the bathtub with his legs hanging over the side. There was no water in the bath, and he was wearing boxers and a t-shirt. Jill would've looked away, but this was too funny to miss out. "So, you missed brunch to lounge in your bath, huh?" she said.

Chris looked at her and blinked. "Brunch? Oh shit, that was today..." he said, his voice scratching.

Jill's smile faded. "Are you sick?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Yeah," he said.

"And you're in the bath tub," she said.

Chris shook his head again. "I don't know why, though," he said.

"And you have Hello Kitty boxers," said Jill, her grin reappearing. Chris looked down and Jill swore she saw a bit of red hit his cheeks. "That says a lot about a guy," she added.

"I'm sick, don't make fun of me," said Chris. "Can you stick around today?"

Jill shook her head. "There's no way I'm catching this thing. Take care of that cold, Chris," she said, turning around.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

Jill laughed. "To tell everyone we know about the Hello Kitty," she said. Before Chris could protest, she ran from the bathroom and left the apartment, cell phone in hand. _If everyone's getting sick, there's no way I'm going near them,_ she thought.


	3. Hit

Chris ran as fast as he could. He heard the shots being fired all around him, and knew he couldn't look back. He had to just keep running. He hoped that the others were fine, but couldn't risk calling out to them; it would give out his position.

So, he kept running, concentrating on his steps to not trip over himself. He headed for the small forest, hoping they would provide enough cover until he came up with a good plan. He ran past the trees, hopping over rocks and puddles.

Chris froze and brought his gun up when he heard a noise in the bushes. "Freeze!" he said. A few seconds later, he saw the top of a helmet pop out of the bushes, and two hands up in surrender. Chris saw a face filled with terror as the person stood up, and he lowered his gun with a relieved sigh. "Jesus, Claire, I could've shot you!" he said.

His is sister grinned and shrugged, stepping out from behind the bushes. "Sorry," she said.

"Where are Jill and Leon? And why aren't you wearing your vest?" asked Chris.

Claire shook her head. "After we lost you, we sort of got separated. I think they're fine, though. As for the vest, it ripped when I was climbing up a tree. I figured it wouldn't stop many shots anyway so I tossed it," she said.

Chris smiled. "Well I'm glad you're still standing," he said, "you had me worried for a second." She smiled back at him, glad to finally have someone back who could cover him. However, his smile faded the moment something hit Claire below the chest, at the ribs. She gasped and dropped her gun, bringing her hand to where she was shot. Chris could see the red drops falling through her fingers and quickly turned around, firing in the direction where the shot had come. He heard someone groan and fall, and turned back to Claire.

"Claire!" he yelled, running over to her. She dropped to her knees, but he caught her before she fell. "I can't believe it..." he said.

Claire winced and looked up at him, and finally grinned. "Sorry, Chris...get out of here, hurry!" she said.

Chris shook his head. "You should've kept your vest!" he said.

"It's fine...I mean, it really hurts...but, just go!" Claire said.

Chris sighed. "I can stay here a bit more, the guy's down," he said. But of course, they were sitting ducks. Chris heard something in the bushes and looked up to see three guys with their guns aimed at him. Before he could even blink, the guys had started firing their guns, but nothing hit him. Claire had somehow pushed him aside and taken all the hits in the back. The firing stopped, and she fell to the ground.

Chris brought his gun up and in three shots, all the guys were down. He looked down at Claire and felt his hands start to shake. "I...I should never have dragged you into this...I'm sorry," he said.

Claire lifted her head and looked at him. "Just go!" she said, wincing at the pain.

Chris took in a deep breath and stood up, running further into the woods without looking back. He looked ahead and tried to think of nothing other than running.

Something grabbed him from behind a boulder, and he was pulled down to the ground. He looked up and went to speak, but Jill's hand covered his mouth before. "Shh!" she said.

Chris nodded and glanced around the side of the boulder. He saw two guys in commando aiming their guns around. They looked at each other, nodded, and headed back the other way. Chris looked back to Jill. "Man, am I glad to see you!" he said.

"Same to you, Chris...I lost Leon just outside the forest, we thought we could sneak by them but he was hit in the head the moment we reached the first tree," she said.

Chris looked down. "Claire...she got hit, too," he said.

Jill sighed. "Well, I saw them all regroup earlier. There were six left, so this shouldn't be too bad," she said. She glanced around the side again but it was clear.

"I took out four before running here," said Chris.

Jill nodded. "That leaves those two," she said. "Got a plan?"

Chris thought a bit, and smiled. "A distraction, maybe...I'll run out and yell like I'm looking for you, and when they get back into view you shoot them," he said.

"Too risky, you could get shot," said Jill.

"We don't have a choice. If they get us both, it's over," said Chris. "Just don't miss them."

Jill shook her head. "I'm not going along with this plan," she said.

Chris grinned and stood up. "JILL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, JILL?" he yelled.

Jill gasped and glanced around the side of the boulder. She saw a movement behind a nearby patch of trees and brought her gun up. A second later, one of the guys appeared with his gun aimed at Chris. She pulled the trigger and he was down in a moment.

She looked around the same area for the second guy, but he never appeared. A branch cracked behind her, and she started turning around but stopped when she felt something against the back of her head. "Gotcha," said a guy's voice.

Jill brought her hands up, dropping the gun. She looked up at Chris, who had his gun aimed just above her. "Don't even think about it," he said.

The guy behind Jill laughed. "You think you can pull that trigger first?" he asked.

Chris shrugged. "Doesn't matter if I do or not, the main problem on your part is if you pull your trigger, I'll have you down before you can even aim your gun at me. And since you're the last one standing, you'd lose anyway," he said.

Jill heard the guy laugh, but it sounded nervous and forced. "You're bluffing," he said, "I bet everyone's still out there."

Chris glared at him. "There were five of you, and I took out the four bastards who shot my sister down...trust me, it's just you now and I won't even hesitate if you pull that trigger," he said.

The guy stood silent for a while, and finally pulled the gun away from Jill's head. "Look, I'll just give up and you both get to walk, okay?" he said. Chris sighed and shot him in the shoulder.

The guy winced and sat down, dropping his gun. "You ass," he said.

There was a loud bell-ringing sound, and the guy got back up and headed out of the forest. Chris looked at Jill and grinned. "We win," he said. Jill rolled her eyes and picked up her gun.

-At the Bar-

Chris looked at Jill and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? He needed to get hit for us to win!" he said.

"He was about to give up, Chris. God, you're so competitive..." she said.

"Whatever, we won; game over. It was fun though, right?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Jill hesitated, but grinned. "Yeah, I guess it was," she said, sipping her own.

"Speak for yourselves," said Claire. Jill looked at her, and couldn't help but laugh a bit. She had her arms folded over the bar table, and her head buried in them. "This really freaking hurts."

"Well it's your fault for taking off the vest," said Chris.

"It ripped, okay?" she said, looking up. "Man, I'm gonna be bruised for weeks."

"How many hits did your back take?" asked Jill.

Claire shrugged, and winced at the movement. "Those guys had fast trigger-fingers, so I have no idea. All know is it hurts like hell just like my stomach," she said.

"How's the head, Leon?" asked Chris.

Leon was holding an ice pack to his head, glaring up at Chris. "Just peachy, thanks," he said.

"Peachy? Who says peachy anymore?" asked Claire. "I think the shot damaged his head and made him even MORE lame!"

Leon forced a fake laugh and patted Claire on the back. She yelled and buried her head in her arms again, muffling the yell. Jill laughed, but Chris seemed un-amused. He did have a lot of fun, and winning was a plus, but the sight of his sister in so much pain made it official; they were never going to play paintball again.


	4. Bedtime

**-10:30 PM-**

"What if something's in the closet?" asked Claire.

"There's nothing in the closet but your clothes and stuffed animals," Chris replied bluntly.

"But what if something appears there in the dark?"

"It won't, now go to bed."

"Leave the light on."  
"No, you have to learn to sleep in the dark. Goodnight." Chris said, shutting the door behind him.

**-10:49 PM-**

"There's something in the closet!"

Chris lowered his book and sighed. "There's nothing in your closet, now get the hell out of my room!"

"Yes there is! I saw it!"

He sighed again, and got out of bed. As much as he loved his little sister, her childish fears were something he had to deal with every night, and he never looked forward to it. "Okay, show me."

Claire led him back to her room and stopped at the doorway, then turned and ran behind his back. Chris shook his head and walked in, heading straight for the closet. He looked inside, glanced back to his sister, and sighed. "I see a jacket, some shirts, and the huge stuffed animal you insist on keeping locked away...which, by the way, I'm selling soon," he said.

"I thought it was a monster," said Claire.

Chris looked at her and sighed. He couldn't be mad, since she was only eight and fearing monsters was apparently normal at that age. He'd stopped believing in monsters when he was nine, but knew his sister would fear them for many years to come.

"Well it wasn't, so you can go to bed now," he said.

Claire turned and crawled up on her giant bed, sliding under the covers. "Leave the light on?"

"Yeah sure, as long as you go to sleep!"

Claire nodded and lied down, pulling the sheets over her head.

Chris closed the door and sighed again.

**-1:30 AM-**

"CHRIS!"

Chris sat up, glancing at the clock. "Oh come on!" he said. He got up and headed to Claire's room, stopping at the door. "What is it now?"

Claire was curled up in the far corner of her room, holding a flashlight. "The light went out!"

He turned and flicked the switch up and down. "Huh, must've burnt out. That's why we usually turn them OFF at night, like normal people."

"It's too dark!"

Chris sighed again. "Why are you all the way over there?"

"Something's under the bed!" said Claire.

"Something's under the bed...of course..." said Chris, sighing yet again. He walked over to her, grabbed the flashlight, and walked back to the bed. "Stupid boogeyman," he said as he kneeled down and turned on the light. The beam was aimed under the bed, and he looked around. "I don't see anything."

Out of the shadow, a giant reptile-like face appeared. It let out a loud hiss-screeching noise and headed right for Chris, its mouth bearing shark fangs.

**-1:32 AM-**

Chris sat up with a yell.

On the couch next to him, Claire jumped. "Jesus, Chris! What the hell?" she said.

He rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Was I sleeping?" he asked.

Claire nodded. "You fell asleep halfway through the movie, freak. Did you have a weird dream or something?" she asked.

Chris looked over to her. She was her normal adult self again, the fearful expression turned to an annoyed glare. "Yeah, I did, with monsters and everything."

Claire grinned. "What kind of monsters?" she asked.

He grinned back and put his hand on her head, waving it around and messing up her tied-back hair. "The most annoying little monster I ever had to deal with," he said.

Claire hit his hand and reached up to her hair. "Not cool!" she said, taking out the hair-elastic to fix it.

Chris smiled at his sister. She might've been a little monster growing up, and a pain in the ass to watch over, but he knew he'd do it all over again.

**-1:44 AM-**

End.

(Seriously, that's the time now!)


	5. Chess

Claire stared down at the table in disbelief, the silence in the room only adding to the insult. She could outsmart Chris in Scrabble, beat Sherry and Leon at any video-game they'd play, and even conquered Jill in Risk. To everyone else, Claire had way too many hobbies.

Today, however, she felt challenged. She'd been sitting there with Steve for about an hour and a half, trying to outlast his patience. She glanced up at him, cursing silently. He seemed so relaxed, almost like he wasn't even trying. That, for some reason, pissed her off.

She picked up her Knight and moved him forward slowly, then looked back up to Steve. He smiled, but it wasn't a victorious smile so she still had some chances. She watched him pick up a Pawn without even thinking and killing her Knight, which he handed to her with the same smile.

Claire took the Knight, glaring at it. _Useless piece of..._she thought.

"Don't worry, Claire, not everyone's good at this game," said Steve.

She looked up. "It's a stupid game, I shouldn't have to wait twenty minutes before knowing what I want to do next," she said, staring at the board again.

Steve laughed. "You don't HAVE to wait twenty minutes, you just do. Hey, not everyone thinks that fast," he said, grinning.

Claire looked back to Steve, and he stopped grinning. He swore her eyes flashed from bright blue to blood-red. He thought he was going to die, but was saved when the front door opened. "I'm home!" said Chris.

Steve turned and waved. Chris waved back, taking his boots off. "Well hey! What are you crazy kids up to today?" he asked.

"Playing chess," said Steve.

"Yeah, and it's such a stupid game," said Claire, examining each of her pieces and the possibilities they had.

"Such a sore loser, Claire," said Steve, grinning again.

Claire looked up, pointing at his face. "Hey! I haven't lost yet, the game's not over! So shut up!" she said.

"Whoa, wait a second...Claire's losing?" asked Chris, running over and looking over Steve's shoulder at the board.

"I'm not losing!" said Claire, forming a fist with her hand.

Steve shook his head. "She's right, the game's not even done so nobody's winning or losing yet...but just play already!" he said.

Claire sighed and looked at the board again. She picked up her Queen, glanced up at Steve, and moved the piece forward so it was in Check with the King through a diagonal attack. "Check!" she said, smiling up at Steve. She leaned back into her chair and folded her arms proudly.

Steve shook his head and moved his own Queen forward, killing Claire's Queen and trapping the King. "Checkmate," he said, smiling.

Chris blinked and grinned. "Wow, I never thought Claire would lose anything to anyone," he said.

Claire took the board by the corner and threw it across the living room. The set hit the wall, scattering the pieces everywhere. "There! Now nobody won!" she said, standing. "It was a stupid game."

"Wow, rage-quit much?" asked Steve, laughing.

Claire glared at him. "I'll kill you, Burnside..." she said.

"Now now, I'm sure it was a difficult game and you both worked hard to win, so let's just forget about it and move on. It's not a big deal..." said Chris, pulling out his phone and dialling.

"Who are you calling?" asked Claire.

"Just forgot something at work, so I'll get someone to drop it off," he said.

Claire shook her head and headed for her room, still angry. Steve looked back to Chris and grinned. "Who are you really calling?" he asked.

Chris grinned back. "Jill...this has to be known," he said, high-fiving Steve.


	6. Whipped

Jill stepped into the apartment, sighing. She'd had a bad, long day at work, and the first thing she saw when she opened her door was a coat on the doorknob, mud tracks on the flood, and two empty beer cans on the kitchen counter. She shook her head and walked over to them, not bothering to take off her own shoes since it clearly wouldn't matter.

She picked up one of the cans and shook it, making sure it was empty. Satisfied, she turned and looked at the living room area of the apartment. She could only see a head poking up from the couch, with a green winter tuque on it. She grinned and threw the can with all her strength, grinning as it hit the person right in the head. "Take that, you filthy jerk!" she said.

"Ow!" said Claire, turning and looking over to Jill. She rubbed her head, and Jill felt like an idiot.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Claire...I thought you were Chris," she said.

"Do I LOOK like Chris to you?" asked Claire.

"Well, yeah...kind of," said Jill. She then folded her arms and leaned back on the counter. "Anyways, aren't you a little young to be drinking my beer?" she asked.

Claire blinked. "You think I drank your beer? Jill, I don't even LIKE beer!" she said. "And I'm only two years below the drinking age."

"Well they didn't drink themselves," said Jill.

Claire rolled her eyes and turned around. She picked up the empty can Jill had thrown and set it on the coffee table. "Obviously not," she said, "Chris was drinking one when I stopped by, so I wouldn't be surprised if he had the other one as well."

Jill sighed. "And I bet he dragged the mud all over the place too...Seriously, that boy needs to get beaten with a mop. Where is he?" she asked.

"Shower," said Claire, watching the TV.

Jill walked over to the closet, pulled out a mop, and headed over to knock on the bathroom door. "Chris? You're in there, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, be out in a sec!" called Chris from inside the washroom.

"Hurry up dear, I have something to show you," she said, grinning.

"That's gross, Jill," said Claire. "It sounds like you're implying something sexual just to lure him...oh, I see what you're doing there," she said.

Jill looked back to her and smirked. "Feel free to leave," she said.

Claire grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, then put her feet up on the coffee table. "No way, this could get interesting," she said.

"Claire, feet..." said Jill. Claire blinked and took her feet off the table, sighing. _Damn OCD, _she thought.

Jill turned when the door opened. Chris stood there in his boxers, looking at her. "What?" he asked. His eyes opened wide when Jill swung the mop up. It wacked against his head, splashing him with old dirty water, and he nearly lost his balance. "OW!" he yelled.

Claire clapped, laughing. Chris looked up, wiping the smudge off his face. "What the hell was that?" he asked, glaring at Jill.

She shoved the mop in his hand. "It's my way of asking you politely to mop up your damn mud!" she said. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Claire, who was still laughing.

"That was politely asking? You freaking hit me in the face with a mop!" said Chris. He looked at Claire and pointed his finger at her. "And you'd better stop laughing if you know what's good for you!"

Claire grinned. "Hey man, I took a beer can to the head for you!" she said.

Chris looked confused, and looked back to Jill. "Are you on a rampage or something?" he asked.

"CLEAN THE GODDAMN MUD, CHRIS!" Jill yelled, her smile indicating she wasn't really mad.

Chris sighed and walked over to the mud spots, mopping them up one by one. "I'm sorry, okay? I was planning on cleaning it after my shower," he said.

"But you said we were playing Halo after your shower," said Claire.

"Shut up, Claire..." said Chris, glaring.

"Chris, I have absolutely no problem with sharing an apartment with you...but if you don't start cleaning up after yourself, well...I'll kill you," said Jill.

"No, I really was planning on doing it I swear!" he said.

"Liar," said Claire.

Chris reached down and picked up a shoe, tossing it to his sister. It hit her arm and she laughed, sticking her tongue out. Jill shook her head and leaned back on the couch. "I swear, you guys are worse than two kids," she said.

"She started it," said Chris.

"I'll end it," said Jill. Chris caught her threatening glare and returned to his mopping, mumbling.

Claire started laughing again, but Jill looked over to her and she stopped right away. "Sorry, it's just funny to see someone else having control over him for once," she said.

Jill grinned. "You have no idea how much control I have," she said. She looked back to Chris, and they both grinned.

Claire blinked. "I'm...a little scared now," she said.

"Oh come on, I'm joking! Besides, like I'd actually talk about stuff like that with you here," said Jill.

Chris finished mopping and put the mop back in the closet. He then walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer, then went to sit on the chair next to the couch. He noticed Claire staring at him, and blinked. "What?" he asked.

Claire shrugged. "Have you been going to a gym?" she asked.

Chris shook his head. "No, why?" he asked.

"Well your arms are huge, looks like you've either been lifting weights or taking steroids," she said.

Chris looked at his arms and sighed. "I'm getting a shirt," he said as he got up and walked to the bedroom.

Claire laughed and looked back to Jill. "Seriously though," she said.

Jill shook her head. "He has been to the gym, he just doesn't like admitting it," she said.

"That's kind of hilarious," said Claire, grinning.

"It gets better...I managed to drag him to a Yoga class, and he actually liked it," said Jill.

Claire burst out laughing, and when Chris walked back into the room she had tears in her eyes and couldn't even manage a word. Chris looked entirely confused, but sighed and glared over to Jill. "You told her about the Yoga, didn't you..." he said. She smiled, and he smacked his palm against his own forehead. "I hate you guys."


	7. Hanging Out

_**Claire's Apartment, 8AM**_

Steve stood outside the apartment, holding a box with a few supplies. He knocked and grinned, waiting. There was no response, so he knocked again. He did this for about five minutes until the door finally opened. Claire stood there wearing pyjama bottoms, a plain black t-shirt, and a highly exhausted look on her face.

"Wow, Claire, I think this is the first time I see you with your hair down," he said, grinning.

Claire stared at him. "Steve...it's eight in the damn morning!" she said.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked.

Steve shoved the box in her hands, which she nearly dropped, and walked into the apartment. "Is your brother home?" he asked.

Claire sighed and shut the door, then looked at him. "If he was, you'd be dead...it's Saturday, at eight in the morning," she said.

"You said I could come over today," said Steve.

Claire blinked. "Yeah, I said that, but I didn't mean first thing in the morning," she said. She set the box on the kitchen table and headed towards her room.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Steve.

She stopped in the frame of the door and glared at him. "Back to bed," she said.

"No! Come on, I'm sorry I woke you up, but this way we can hang out all day, right?" said Steve.

"Steve, I'm really tired and-"  
"I'll run to Starbucks and get you a coffee," he said.

Claire paused and looked at him, then half-smiled. "Okay deal. Go now while I get changed, and we'll call it even," she said. She turned and walked into her room, shutting the door.

Steve ran to the door and left the apartment building, grinning. Good thing the Starbucks was right around the corner.

_**Claire's Apartment, 8:30AM**_

Steve knocked on the door again, sighing. Starbucks was always busy on Saturdays, and he hoped the delay hadn't given Claire the perfect opportunity to go back to sleep. He went to knock a second time, but the door opened right before he could. This time, Claire stood there in jeans, a red hoodie, and her usual brightening smile.

"You took long enough, I was starting to hope you got hit by a bus," she said.

Steve frowned. "I bet you'd be sad if I did," he said.

Claire grinned and stepped aside to let him in. "Wake me up at eight again and I'll be the one pushing you in front of one," she said.

Steve laughed and walked in, handing her a coffee. "They were super busy, so it took forever."

"I know, it's Saturday, and some people are freaks who actually love getting up that early," said Claire.

"Look, I said I was sorry," said Steve. "I'll never wake you up so early again, okay?"

Claire nodded. "You'd better not, the bus passes by frequently around here," she said, smiling. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, I thought we could just hang out," said Steve. "You know, video games, movies, go out somewhere, have lunch...just, whatever right?"

Claire sighed and looked at the box on the table. "So what did you bring?" she asked.

"Oh, just some juice, a few games, a remote, and soda," he said.

"Wow, you're prepared," said Claire.

"Well I would've brought something for lunch too, but I don't know how to cook so I figured maybe you could show me," he said. Claire blinked, and burst out laughing. "What?" Steve asked.

"You thought I could show YOU how to cook? Steve, you're hilarious!" she said.

"Whatever," Steve said, walking over to the kitchen table. He pulled out the jug of juice and set it on the table. "Do you have cups?" he asked.

"No Steve, I own no form of dishes," Claire said sarcastically. She took a sip of her coffee and watched Steve as he went through each of the cupboards, looking for the cups. It took him nearly two minutes before he found a pack of plastic ones next to the sink. He took two out and put them on the table next to the juice. By then, Claire had finished her coffee and was sitting on the back of the couch.

"I know you think I'm an idiot, but it would've been nice of you to tell me where the cups were," said Steve. He started pouring some juice in the cups, shaking his head.

"You never asked me WHERE the cups were, you just asked if we had some. It's not my fault you can't be specific, Steve," said Claire.

"Any normal person would answer with 'yeah, right there'," said Steve.

Claire grinned. "No, any normal person would open their eyes and see the cups 'right there'," she said.

"You suck," said Steve. He finished pouring the juice and sat at the table.

Claire walked over to the table and took her own cup, sitting across from him. "What is this, a tea party?" she asked.

"Has anyone ever told you how hilarious you are?" asked Steve.

Claire shrugged. "It's been mentioned," she said, taking a sip from the juice at the same time as Steve. As if on cue, they both spat the juice back out. "Oh gross! How old is this crap?" asked Claire.

Steve wiped his mouth on his sleeve and picked up the jug. "This says it expired last month...but I just bought it yesterday!" he said.

"Where did you buy it?" asked Claire.

Steve put the jug down and sighed. "From some guy in an alley...he said it was good!" he said. Claire stared at him until he finally burst out laughing. "That was a joke," he said, "I'm not that stupid."

"Says the guy who bought a month-old jug of juice...You're supposed to check the date before buying it, genius!" said Claire.

"Shut up...Man, this sucks. I really wanted juice!" said Steve.

Claire stood up. "Well then let's go get some," she said.

"It's nine in the morning, Claire, I doubt anything's open," said Steve.

"Oh sure, NOW he's concerned about the time," she said. "Come on, loser, something'll be opened by the time we get there."

Steve sighed and stood up, headed to the door, and put his shoes on. "I doubt it," he said.

Claire put her boots on and grabbed her vest from the closet. She waited until Steve finished tying his shoes, and they left the apartment on a mission to get good, non-expired juice.

_**At The Subway Station**_

Claire sat on the bench while Steve talked to the subway workers. They'd just missed their train, so as entertainment Steve had begun kicking his shoe in the air and catching it. Of course, he'd accidentally kicked it against a wall and it had bounced off, landing on the tracks. Some people had laughed, others had gasped, but Claire just took a seat and pretended not to know him.

"Hey Claire, come over here!" yelled Steve.

She turned her head to face the other way, as though he was talking to someone else.

"Claire! Hey, Claire Redfield! You there, on the bench with the red hair and jacket! Hey!"

Claire sighed and turned to face him. "WHAT?" she said.

"Guess what! He's going down to get my shoe right after the next train passes! Isn't that awesome?" said Steve.

"That's great, Steve. Why don't you go with him?" asked Claire.

Steve blinked. "He won't let me, says the tracks are too dangerous," he said.

"...So why don't you go with him?" said Claire, walking over to him and the subway worker.

Steve laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Aw, look at you all embarrassed and hateful!" he said.

"Get off me, or I'll kill you myself," she said.

The subway worker started laughing, clipping the radio to his belt. "Dude, your girlfriend seems hostile," he said.

"You know it," said Steve, smiling. He looked at Claire and regretted it instantly. His smile faded as she pushed him away, knocking him off the platform and onto the tracks.

"Hey! That's dangerous, get back up here!" yelled the subway worker.

Steve blinked and got back up on the platform in less than five seconds. He looked back down to the tracks, then glared up at Claire. "Are you TRYING to kill me?" he yelled.

"Oh come on, I didn't think you'd actually fall down there...besides, you have plenty of time before the next train comes in," she said.

"How would you know?" said Steve. He was furious, but Claire's smile seemed to be taking away most of the anger he should be feeling. "Seriously, you've got issues," he said.

"You being one of them," said Claire. "Oh and by the way, did you get your shoe while you were down there?"

Steve blinked and looked back to the tracks. "Um...no, I didn't think of it," he said.

Just then the train came into the station. People stopped staring at them and got on, hurrying before the doors closed. Claire watched it pull out of the station and sighed. "If you weren't such an idiot, we'd be on that train," she said.

Steve was watching the workers climb down carefully to retrieve his shoe. "It's not like we're in a hurry, Claire."

"You know, I could be at home sleeping, not worrying about replacing some expired juice so early in the morning, but nooooo...I have to be standing at a subway station, watching the very annoyed workers get your damn shoe from the tracks 'cause you're too stupid to keep it on like a normal person!" she said.

"So what's your point?" asked Steve. The worker climbed back up and gave him his shoe, which he started putting on.

"My point is you're an idiot and I want to get home soon," she said. Just then, all of the lights in the station went out. Some people screamed, but the backup generator lights went on and calmed them down.

One of the workers held up his radio, nodded, and put his hand up. "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please!" he said. "We seem to be having a power outage in the entire area, so please don't panic."

Steve walked over to Claire and nudged her arm. "Cool," he said.

"Not cool, Steve. Not cool at all."

Another worker came down the station stairs shaking his head. The first worker noticed him and nodded. "Also, our station doors have automatic locks that can't be opened at the moment, kind of like an elevator. It won't take long for the manual override, so please don't worry, get comfy, and we'll be back up and running in no time," he said. People seemed relaxed enough by his tone, which meant he was doing his job pretty well.

Claire sat down and leaned back against a pillar. "Great. Just...great," she said.

Steve sat next to her. "Are you claustrophobic?" he asked.

"Just a bit, but that's not the point. Once the power's back on, can we just skip the juice and head back home?" she asked.

"Are you seriously that tired? Well, that's fine. We could grab another coffee if you want?" suggested Steve. He looked at her and smiled.

Claire looked back to him and couldn't hold back a grin. "As long as it's your treat," she said.

She looked around again, and Steve hoped she wasn't getting nervous. She didn't really seem like the type who would, but he wasn't sure. He decided to help lighten up the moment. "Hey, what do you think caused the power to go out?" he asked.

Claire looked back to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I think it's a government thing. You know, something bad happened on their part so they shut off all the power and gave up on the town!" said Steve.

"Something bad like...?" asked Claire.

"Oh come on, you've watched movies and played video games! I think it's an alien invasion," he said. Claire laughed, which sounded relieving to Steve._No panic there,_ he thought.

"Don't be stupid, the power wouldn't go out due to aliens. I think it's an apocalypse," she said.

"Like Armageddon?" asked Steve.

Claire grinned. "Not really, but it would be awesome if Bruce Willis showed up now and busted through those damn electric locks!" she said.

"Pft, you're such a girl," said Steve.

Claire elbowed him. "What? He's awesome! Anyways, I meant more of a zombie apocalypse anyways. A viral spill that's causing people to die and come back as flesh-hungry brain-dead monsters! It could happen, you know," she said.

Steve laughed. "You think?"

She nodded and looked across the tracks at an old lady who was coughing. "See her? She's got it. The virus is going through every part of her system as we speak, and in no time she'll drop dead, wake up, and start eating people on the platform," she said.

Steve looked at the lady. "And with every bite, the virus spreads. Man, you've got quite the imagination," he said, grinning back to Claire. Behind her, he saw a little girl leaning against another pillar, looking their way with a shocked look on her face.

Claire noticed him looking and turned. The little girl was almost in tears. "Hey, I was just kidding," she said, smiling.

"I don't want monsters!" said the little girl.

Her mother rolled her eyes and looked at Claire. "Nice going, she'll probably be crying all day now," she said. She pat the girl on the back and sighed. "It's not true, so don't even think about it."

Claire glared at the lady. Steve, on the other hand, grinned. "But it IS true, lady! Above ground right now, people are eating each other, and almost everyone's panicking! We're lucky to be down here, maybe the only thing keeping us alive is an automatic lock on a door!" he said.

"Stop that," said the mother.

Steve stood up. "But once the manual override is done, we're in serious trouble! Those backup lights won't last forever, and we'll all be in a completely dark mess, not able to see the zombies as they eat those around us!" he said.

"Steve, calm down," said Claire.

People around them were mumbling, starting to freak out. Everyone was watching Steve, and Claire noticed the little girl was hiding behind her mother, crying. The mother's eyes were on her. "Make him be quiet right now or I will," she threatened.

Claire sighed and pulled at Steve's sleeve. "Steve, stop it, you're making people upset," she said.

A man stood up. "Upset? He's probably right! We can't let those doors open, they'll get us!" he yelled.

His panic made many others panic, and some people were pacing around as though deciding if they wanted to run out of the station or jump on the tracks.

Claire stood up, holding her hands out. "Hey, this is all just a joke, there aren't any monsters or zombies anywhere...he just likes making up stories!" she said.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" said the little girl.

"Wait here, I want to see these locks myself," said the mother. She got up and started following some people up to the exit.

"But mommy!" called the girl.

The mother turned around and sighed. "Sherry, stay here and be quiet," she said. The girl stayed against the pillar as her mother disappeared up the stairs.

Claire shook her head. "Steve, look what you've done! Everyone believes you, though I can't understand why, and now we'll have a full-blown panic in a subway station," she said.

"Hey, I was just kidding...man, they're so gullible," he said. He went to the bottom of the stairs. "It's not true! Everything's normal up there!" he said, but there was no point. He could hear them banging on the doors. He looked back and saw a subway worker talking to Claire. "Great," he said.

"I don't think so," said Claire, "it's not my fault."

"You and your friend started this, so once the doors are unlocked I need you both to stay here until we contact the authorities," said the worker, standing in front of her with his arms folded.  
"But that's not fair! We didn't make the power go out, we just started talking!" protested Claire.

"I was trying to keep everyone calm to avoid panic, but when you two started talking it did the complete opposite. Now, we have a panic on our hands and it's your fault, so again I'll need you both to stay here until I contact the authorities," he said.

Claire rolled her eyes and leaned against the pillar. Steve walked over and looked at them both. "Are we in trouble?" he asked.

At the same time, the worker said "yes" and Claire said "no", which confused Steve.

"We haven't committed any crimes or broken any laws, so you have nothing," she said.

The worker pointed to a sign that said "do not cross" next to the yellow line. "See that? It clearly indicates that nobody should go beyond the yellow line, and your friend here was ON the tracks," he said.

"Yeah, but I pushed him so it wasn't intentional," said Claire.

"Oh, well then I can use 'attempt at murder' as a reason?" asked the worker.

Claire was about to keep arguing, but the lights went back on. The doors were unlocked, and those who didn't leave the station stood around to wait for the delayed train, going on with their business. Claire and Steve had to sit in the station and wait for the police to arrive.

"Hey Steve, have I ever told you how much you suck?" asked Claire.

"A few times, yes," said Steve.

"Well this time I really mean it...you suck."

"Noted," he said, grinning. "Man, I'm so bored! How long does it take to get the police down to a subway station?"

"Depends on the police," said Claire.

At the station stairs, two police officers showed up and called the worker over. Claire couldn't see them, but she recognized the voice and sighed.

"Great timing, officers!" said the worker. "I really didn't know what to do with them."

"We didn't get a full briefing, so I'd like to know exactly what happened," said the voice of the cop.

The worker explained the situation from the start, and once he finished the two officers started laughing. "That's not a crime, sir," said the female officer. "It's just plain stupid."

Claire leaned her head against the pillar, shutting her eyes.

"I think we're off the hook," said Steve.

"Nope," said Claire.

Steve looked at her and blinked, a little confused.

"Well do me a favour and take these kids out of here, will you? They've been nothing but trouble since they got here," said the worker.

"Will do, sir," said the officer. "Come on, kiddies, let's go!"

"No, I think we're fine right here," said Claire.

"Let's not do this now, please. Come on," said the cop, more seriously now.  
Claire stuck her head around the pillar and looked at him, grinning. "But, there are zombies and monsters up there!" she said.

Steve got up and walked over, but Claire stayed where she was. "Yeah, that's hilarious and all, but if you don't get your ass over here right now, I'll feed you to the zombies myself," said the cop.

Claire grinned and walked over as well. "Sorry Chris," she said.

He shook his head. "My own sister, nearly arrested for scaring the shit out of an entire subway station. I don't know if I should be embarrassed or proud," he said.

"We were nearly off shift anyways," said his partner, Jill.

"So can we get a ride home?" asked Claire.

"No, you can walk and think about what you did," said Chris. He got punched on the arm and looked at Jill, sighed, then nodded. "Okay fine, we'll drop you off. I don't know where Steve lives though."

"He's coming over," said Claire.

Chris laughed. "No seriously, where does Steve live?" he asked.

"I already told you, he's coming over."

"Not today, no," said Chris. "I won't be home until later, and I'd rather he go home."

"Chris, I'm nineteen, you can't tell me who I can or can't hang out with. Steve's coming over and that's final," said Claire.

"I don't care how old you are, you're not the boss here I am, and I say what's final or not!" said Chris.

"I'll buy you a coffee too," said Steve.

Chris looked at him, smiled, and looked back to Claire. "And I say Steve's coming over! And THAT'S final!" he said.

"You're such an ass," said Claire as she walked towards the parked police car. Chris laughed and followed, with Jill and Steve at the back.

"Such a happy family," said Jill. Steve laughed.


	8. Payback's a bitch and so is Alexia

**_Before you get confused and wonder why I suddenly changed styles, let me tell you this; I didn't, you're crazy. I only wrote this in revenge for a hilariously random story my friend wrote :P Don't think too much into it, but if you go into my favorite stories from my profile, you'll find one called "Code Fiction". Go to the last chapter, and let the games begin!_**

RESIDENT EVIL

**INSTRUCTIONAL VIDEO**

**Somewhere off the coast of wherever Rockfort Island is...**

"_Well hello there, children, and thank you for watching our awesome series of instructional videos! Today, we're going to learn five important lessons! With us today is the awesomely annoying and slightly psychotic wonder; Miss Alexia Ashford! Don't be shy, dear, say hello!"_

Alexia looks at the camera and smiles, then waves. "Hi."

"_Shut up, dear, nobody cares. Alright, on with the lessons!"_

Alexia huffs.

"_Lesson number one; fire safety."_

Alexia screams as her arms ignite in flames.

"_When playing with fire, you have to remember to always have a handy bucket of water in case something goes wrong."_

Alexia looks around, spotting a metal bucket. She runs over and quickly dunks her arms inside.

"_Also, always make sure that your bucket is in fact water, and not a strange unknown substance. Like, say, gasoline?"_

Alexia starts screaming louder as the flames spread.

"_Of course, the bucket is of no use if you're on an island surrounded by water."_

Alexia quickly runs and jumps off the cliff, into the water. She sighs in relief when the flames are killed.

"_Which brings us to lesson number two; water safety. If you're swimming in unknown waters, always make sure to have an adult or experienced swimmer around, in case you have cramps or something bad happens. Like, say, a shark?"_

Alexia feels something biting at her foot and looks down, seeing shark fins all around her. "FFFUU-"

"_Look up, dear, there's a highly experienced swimmer up on the cliff!"_

She looks up to see Claire Redfield watching the scene, and feels relieved.

"_Which leads to lesson number three; making friends. Always be nice to those around you, and never toy with their lives, because you might one day need to rely on them."_

Claire turns and walks away from the edge of the cliff, leaving Alexia in the water with one foot already missing.

"_Aw, isn't that sad? Now, we've made a video in the past which explained about the dangers of landmines, so today our fourth lesson will consist of sea-mines. Lucky for us, Alexia is already near one."_

Alexia blinks and sticks her head under water. Behind the shark that was currently chewing off her second foot, she saw a weird metal ball floating. The shark's tail hit it and it exploded, sending Alexia flying out of the water and into the sky.

"_Wow, that was quite a blowout, was it not? For our final lesson..."_

Alexia falls back down to the ground, missing two feet and her arms horribly burnt.

"_We have miss Claire Redfield coming in for a second guest appearance, to help elaborate the importance of lesson number five."_

Claire walks up to Alexia, looks down, and pulls out a crowbar. "The final lesson is; Don't fuck with the Redfields."

Alexia screams in pain as the crowbar breaks every bone in her body.

"_Lovely!"_

**Claire's Apartment...**

Claire looked at the computer screen, leans back in her chair, and smiles with satisfaction. Alexia had posted a similar story about her on the internet, and she'd decided that two could play at that game. She grinned and saved the file, then went on to post it to her own profile of stories.

"Take that, bitch! Hmm, I wonder what's for dinner..."

"PIZZA!" yelled Chris from the other room.

"Oh wow, two-for!" she said, uploading the story, saving, and running to the kitchen.


	9. Grocery Store Showdown

**Grocery Store, 2pm**

Claire Redfield pushed her cart down the frozen food aisle. She was bored, and really hated doing groceries alone. She'd asked everyone for help, but apparently they were all busy today; Chris was doing laundry, Jill was supervising Chris doing laundry, and Leon had 'work', which meant he was sitting at home with his buddy Lois and watching action movies. Hell, even Steve said he was busy "chasing a garden snake", which Claire thought was weird since he didn't have a garden.

So, she went to the store by herself. She half expected to see someone she knew there, but the store was packed with seniors and mothers with highly annoying children, whining over candy they couldn't have.

She stared at the boxes of frozen burgers, debating on getting them or simply skipping groceries and grabbing fast food somewhere. The fridge was empty, but she didn't feel like making anything. Knowing Chris, the hypocrite he was, would lecture about wasting her money on fast food, she opened the freezer door and grabbed a box. When she closed the door again, she saw a red light moving down the shelves. It took only a second before she instinctively dove to the side, barely avoiding a sniper bullet. People screamed and ran, but Claire didn't dare stand again. She stayed crouched behind the shelf across the aisle from the freezers, since it seemed to cover her perfectly. The shooter must've been across the store.

Claire heard a deranged laugh from the other side of the store, and bit her bottom lip. She knew the laugh well, and grinned knowing her chances of dodging the shots were pretty good. She climbed up on someone's shopping cart and poked her head over the shelf. "Is that you, Alfie?" she asked, grinning.

"How DARE you call me that? I will have your head on a platter!" yelled the annoying Alfred Ashford.

Claire snickered. "Don't tell me you got demoted to being the commander of a grocery store, now!" she said.

She heard Alfred yell and ducked down as he fired another shot into the shelf, causing a box of flour to explode above Claire's head. She looked down at her now flour-covered jacket, and sighed. "Asshole," she said.

"Stand down, dear brother...I'll handle this little termite," said a woman's voice.

Claire blinked and popped her head back up to see Alfred handing the rifle to his sister, Alexia. "Oh great, they've multiplied," she said. She caught a glance of a boy running out of the store carrying a pineapple. If it hadn't been for the very gay-looking shorts and skin-tight fish-net tank top, she could've sworn the boy was Steve. _What the hell is Steve up to anyways, _she thought.

"Are you still alive over there, Redfield?" asked Alexia.

"Nope, you killed me!" said Claire.

Alexia laughed. "Oh, not yet I haven't...but I will, after I have a little fun," she said.

Claire sighed. "You're starting to sound like your sister...Oh, I'm sorry, I meant brother. See, I can barely tell you guys apart since you sound alike and wear the same dresses," she said.

Alexia fired the rifle without even bringing it up, which caught Claire off-guard. The bullet grazed her shoulder, the impact just enough to knock her off balance and make her fall from the cart. She landed on her ass and quickly slid to the side, her back leaning against the shelf.

Alexia laughed. "Oh I do hope that hurt," she said.

Claire put her hand on her shoulder and looked at it. There was blood, but only from a small cut. "Nothing a band-aid can't cure," she said. This seemed to aggravate the obsessed Ashford. She shot again, shattering the glass on the freezer door. Claire watched the glass shards fall and sighed. "Why are you shooting at me anyways?" she asked.

"Like I need to explain myself to a useless little vermin such as you," said Alexia.

Claire had enough. She reached to her waist and upholstered a handgun.

_**Earlier that day, at Chris and Jill's apartment...**_

_Claire leaned on her brother's counter, sighing. "But I have a lot of stuff to pick up, and Leon has to work so he can't help me," she said._

_Chris sighed, glancing over to a garbage bag by the door. "Sorry Claire, but I'm on laundry duty today," he said._

"_Well how about Jill?" Claire asked._

_He shook his head. "She insists on supervising to make sure I do a good job," he said. He saw her frown and put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine, it's just groceries. But here, take this with you," he said, handing her a handgun in a holster._

_Claire took it then stared at him blankly. "Why would I need a gun in a grocery store?" she asked._

"_In case someone shoots at you first," said Chris._

"_In a grocery store..."_

_Chris sighed. "Just take it, you never know," he said._

_Claire secured the holster to her belt and sighed. "I'm seriously wondering how you never had to deal with social services after mom and dad died," she said._

_Chris shrugged. "Barry helped," he said. "Now, you might wanna go before Jill sees you here and makes you do something to clean," he said._

_Claire nodded and said her goodbyes, heading out to the grocery store._

**Back in the grocery store**

Claire climbed up the shopping cart again and brought up the gun. She took three shots and ducked down quickly as a sniper bullet flew right over. "Five," she said to herself.

"Stop hiding, you little coward!" yelled Alexia, taking another shot.

"Oh look who's talking! You're shooting at me with a sniper, you lazy bitch!" yelled Claire.

Suddenly, all of the glass windows from the freezers shattered, sending glass shards fly all over the aisle. Claire brought her arm up to shield her face from the flying glass, getting a few small cuts on her exposed arm. She glared at nothing in particular, and stood straight again. She brought the gun up, aimed, and shot the rifle right out of Alexia's hands, then ducked again.

To Claire's surprise, Alexia laughed. "Clever girl, but you're just playing with fire now," she said.

Claire stared at the broken freezer doors, sighing. "I hope you've got good insurance, Ashford," she said.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing!" said Alexia. The items on the shelf next to Claire started smoking, and finally burst into flames. Claire jumped back, falling to the floor again and staring up at the flaming groceries.

"Where is your precious brother now?" asked Alexia, laughing hysterically.

Claire tried to think of a good comment, but realized she'd been an idiot from the start. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialled the number for Chris.

"_Hello?"_ said Chris.

"Chris, you HAVE to come down to the grocery store! I really need your help!" said Claire. The flaming groceries started falling from the shelves, and Claire had to jump to the side to avoid them.

"_I told you, I can't help you today. Jill has a lot of clothes, you know,_" he said.

Claire got up and ran down the aisle as the entire shelf came down into a burning pile of food and wood. She turned the corner and dove behind the next shelf. "Chris, I mean it, I REALLY need your help! Alexia's here and she's trying to kill me!" she said.

Chris was only silent for a few seconds. "You're kidding, right?" he asked.

"DO I SOUND LIKE I'M FUCKING KIDDING?" yelled Claire.

Alexia laughed again. "Are you having fun yet, Redfield?" she asked.

The lights on the ceiling exploded one by one, and Claire yelled. She dropped the phone and jumped to avoid the sparks of the destroyed lights. "Stop it!" she yelled.

"_Claire? Hello? Hey, Claire! What's going on? HELLO?"_ she heard from the phone, but didn't bother to try and get to it. This was now a war, and she definitely didn't want to come out of it in a body bag.

"I've got a little surprise for you, Redfield," said Alexia.  
Claire heard a metallic sound, like a pop can bouncing around on the floor. She took a look around the corner of the aisle, and her eyes opened wide in shock. A grenade was rolling towards her. She got up and ran down the aisle, but once the grenade went off, the force of the explosion sent her flying into the shelf, knocking the whole thing over. She quickly rolled to the side and crawled behind the next shelf, rubbing the dust and flour off her arms.

"I do hope that didn't kill you," said Alexia.

Claire didn't respond. She stayed low and crawled to the end of the aisle, around the corner, and kept low between two shelves, making no noise.

"I had expected much more from you, Claire Redfield," said Alexia.

Claire brought her gun up and jumped up quickly. She fired three rapid shots and ducked back down, hearing Alexia yell out in pain. "Ha, gotcha," she said.

"You...you shot my leg! How dare you?" yelled Alexia. She threw another grenade, only Claire didn't know where that one had landed.

She looked around but saw nothing. _Maybe it wasn't a grenade,_ she thought. She kept her back to the shelf, getting up in a slight crouch, and that's when she found out where the grenade was. There was a loud bang behind her and the shelf pushed hard against her back. It sent her flying head-first into the shelf from the other side, and she found herself crushed between the two shelves.

Alexia laughed, but there was a strain in her voice. She got down from her ledge and slowly limped down the store, holding the rifle up. "This game is over," she said.

Claire pushed off the bottom shelf, trying to get the other one off her back but it was too heavy. She sighed and tried again, using all of her force.

Alexia neared the aisle now, still laughing. "You're going to pay for damaging my perfect leg," she said.

"Who's gonna pay for damaging your head?" asked Claire, hoping to distract the crazy woman by taunting her a bit. She managed to push the shelf up enough to slide out, and crawled over to the next shelf to lean against it, holding her side.

"You're such a child," said Alexia. She turned down the aisle where Claire was, and grinned."Look at you, making a mess of the place," she said.

Claire shook her head. "Just shut up and kill me," she said.

"Not yet, dear. I want my revenge first," she said.

"What revenge? You attacked me first, stupid!" said Claire.

Alexia walked over to Claire's gun and picked it up. She looked at it for a moment and smiled. "This is what you used to shoot me in the leg?" she asked. She saw Claire staring at the gun in shock, and grinned. "How convenient that you had a gun with you in a grocery store today," she said. She brought the gun up and fired.

Claire yelled as the bullet hit her in the calf, in the same spot where Alexia had been shot. She held her leg in pain and looked up, seeing her gun pointed at her head. She simply shut her eyes and smiled, aggravating Alexia even more. "Goodbye, Claire Redfield," she said. She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"You should keep count, when someone's shooting a gun at you," said Claire, smiling. "You used the last shot."

Alexia brought the rifle up, grinning. "Put the sniper down!" she heard from the door. She looked over and saw Chris and Jill standing there, guns aimed at her.

"Oh my, the cavalry has arrived," said Alexia, laughing.

Chris took a step forward, keeping his aim on her. "I said drop it," he said. Jill stepped forward as well.

"Silly boy, I've already been shot and it doesn't bother me. If you think shooting me will stop my finger from pulling the trigger, you're wrong," said Alexia.

"You pull that trigger and it's the last thing you'll ever do," threatened Chris.

Alexia laughed. "Is that supposed to be a threat or begging?" she asked.

Jill rolled her eyes and walked away from Chris, disappearing behind the other aisles. Alexia watched her, expecting them to try a sneak attack, but instead Jill reappeared holding Alfred's arm behind his back, in a lock. She kicked the back of his leg to knock him to his knees, and held a gun to his head.

Chris nodded to his partner and looked back to Alexia. "Now, put your gun down and Jill will too," he said.

Alexia stared at them blankly, but laughed. "You think I'll spare her life for his? You are so funny," she said. She kept her aim on Claire, who was looking at Chris and Jill with a hurt and tired expression.

"Alexia, please don't let them kill me!" begged Alfred.

"Shut up, brother, this doesn't concern you," she said.

Chris blinked, looking over to Jill. "I don't think this'll get us anywhere," he said.

"How can you be willing to let your only brother die?" asked Jill.

"She's a crazy bitch," said Claire.

Alexia looked down at Claire and stepped forward, putting her foot down on the bullet wound. Claire yelled out in pain, and Alexia looked back up. "He is of no use to me or to my plans," she said.

"You're a monster," said Jill.

"Not yet, no," said Alexia, grinning. She blinked and yelled as the gun was kicked out from her hands. She went to turn around, but she was knocked down to the floor with her arms locked behind her back in seconds. "What is this?" she yelled.

Chris lowered his gun and ran over to Claire, smiling up to Leon. "Just in time, huh?" he said.

Leon cuffed Alexia and nodded. He looked at Claire and frowned. "I'm sorry I couldn't come shopping, I got called into work for some stupid rookie's mistake," he said.

Claire nodded, wincing as Chris examined her leg. "Well you missed all the fun," she said. "How'd you get out of work?"

Leon smiled. "Chris called me, and I told them if they tried keeping me I'd quit," he said.

"And?" asked Claire.

"They said they'd see me tomorrow," said Leon, grinning.

Claire smiled. "I could hug you," she said.

"Could," said Chris, "but won't. You need a doctor, and now." Claire nodded and he helped her get up. Outside, sirens were going off like crazy as several police cars invaded the parking lot, along with a few ambulances. Chris picked Claire up in his arms and carried her outside, both of them cracking jokes the whole way. Jill secured Alfred until the cops took over, and Leon did the same with Alexia, who was yelling and complaining about injustice and the matter being unacceptable. When the cops hadn't been looking, Leon brought a powerful fist into Alexia's face, silencing her.

"Hey, Chris?" said Claire, sitting on the ledge of the ambulance truck while the paramedics tended to the wounds on her leg and shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get fast food?" she asked.

Chris sighed. "That's a waste of money and you know it," he said.

"I know, but I think the box of burgers I was buying is all thawed out by now," said Claire, smiling.

Chris looked down to his sister and smiled. "Okay fine, but tomorrow I'm going to do groceries for you and you're boycotting fast food for awhile," he said.

"'Kay," said Claire.

"Sweet, Chris is buying us lunch!" said Leon, walking over with Jill.


	10. Claire's Horror Story

*****Note: I was doing laundry, and randomly started thinking of a way to turn the Twilight shit into a horror...the Meyernator was the first thing that popped into my head, and soon after I was at the computer typing away. Madness!***  
***ANYWAYS! The layout was all confusing once I posted, so I made the text on Claire's computer boldtalic. Hope it's easy to read that way!*****

Claire was sitting on the living room couch, staring at her laptop intently. It had rained all day, and she ran out of fun things to do, so the next thing on her mind was to write some sort of short story. Of course, she couldn't think of anything to write about, so she'd set the laptop down on the table and stared at it while she sipped her fifth cup of coffee. She had the TV on as well, for background noise, but was barely paying attention to it.

"...as we meet with your favourite movie stars, and ask them questions about their experience on the set of the new Twilight Saga movie, Breaking Dawn," said the lady on the television.

Claire looked up at the TV and sighed. "Seriously?" she said out-loud in disapproval. Something in her head clicked and she took the laptop quickly, setting it on her lap. She stared at the TV once more, then grinned and started typing.

**_The world of horror has been progressing for as long as I can remember, from the House of the Dead to Silent Hill. Even today, zombie survival games and movies send shivers down my spine. But this is the story of something worse. This is the story of-_**

The front door opened and Leon walked in, drenched from the rain. His umbrella was clearly broken, and he didn't look very happy. That was, until he saw Claire sitting on the couch. He smiled, taking off his jacket. "Well hey there," he said.

Claire sighed. She'd progressed to three lines and had lost her train of thought. "I'm trying to write something, Leon," she said.

Leon frowned and took his shoes off. "Sorry...what are you writing?" he asked.

"It's none of your business, now stop distracting me," said Claire, staring at the screen hoping the idea would return, and fast.

Leon walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He sighed, and stuck his head back in the hallway."I know I'm not supposed to distract you...but would you get mad if I ordered us some pizza for dinner?" he asked, smiling faintly.

Claire looked up and smiled back. "Have I mentioned I love you?" she asked.

"Just wanted to hear it again," said Leon, grinning. He took out his cell phone and disappeared into the kitchen again.

Claire stared at the screen and smiled.

**_This is the story of a monster named 'The Meyernator', a creature so evil that it makes hell's demons cower in fear. The Meyernator travels through the minds of young adolescents, and steals their soul through fandom. One day, it managed to print its evil onto a page, and split it into four horrible tomes. For centuries, the tomes were hidden in four different parts of the world, separated by powerful monks so that no human eye would ever fall upon its madness._**

**_Unfortunately, the Meyernator's power grew, and sent its minions to find each of the tomes. Once re-joined, the volumes multiplied, and the evil soon grew into a full-blown epidemic._**

"Thought we'd do something different than just cheese for once...how about a veggie pizza?" asked Leon from the kitchen.

"Fine," said Claire.

"Extra olives?"

Claire sighed. "I'm allergic, Leon," she said. She heard him mumble something, but tried concentrating on her story.

**_The first unfortunate victim was a young girl named-_**

"Want some soda?"

Claire glared at the screen, but grinned.

**_-named Leon. She had accidentally found the first evil tome, and made the mistake of opening it. From that point on, the demon owned Leon's soul. The girl walked the streets, spreading word of the evil tome, spreading the madness. Eventually, the Meyernator's evil took control of Leon, forcing her against her will to read the second tome. The same thing happened until all four tomes had been read. That was when things got completely out of control._**

The doorbell rang, and Claire looked at the door, confused and annoyed. "That's the fastest pizza ever," she said.

"There's no way it's the pizza, I JUST got off the phone," said Leon. He walked into the living room and went to answer the door.

**_Within a few months, young children everywhere had fallen victim to the evilness of the Meyer Tomes, and adults were completely unaware of what was going on. Cults were formed, and friend-groups were separating. The Meyernator had two evil lords working for her, one named the Edward and the second named the Jacob._**

"Claire, it's your brother!" said Leon.

Claire sighed. "Tell him to go away," she said.

**_Meyernator's victims had split into two cults; those who worshipped the dark lord Edward would dress in red robes, cover themselves in glitter, and meet to practice their evil as a group._**

**_The other cult, the worshippers of the dark lord Jacob, would meet late at night around bonfires and do evil things such as howl at the moon, run around half naked, and fight._**

**_Humanity never stood a chance, for the Meyernator's minions were very powerful, and eventually both cults clashed in a battle over which lord was the greatest._**

"Ow!" Claire yelled as a hand smacked her on the back playfully.

Chris had flopped on the couch next to her, and now was patting her back where he'd playfully hit her. "Oh come on, I barely even hit you," he said, grinning.

Claire glared at him, swung her hand up and smacked him on the arm. He winced, and she smiled. "Oh come on, I barely even hit you," she mocked, in a low tone that sounded a lot like his own.

Chris rubbed his arm and glanced at her computer. "So what are you writing?" he asked.

Claire turned the laptop away. "Just stuff, nothing that concerns you," she said. Chris' hand was suddenly on her head, messing up her hair. "Hey!"  
"Aw, my little sister's gonna be the next big novelist!" said Chris, waving his hand around in her hair to mess it up.

"CUT IT OUT!" yelled Claire, waving her arms at him in hopes of pushing him away.

Chris laughed and grabbed her elastic, quickly pulling it out. Her hair dropped to her shoulders, and when she looked up Chris swore he saw the blue in her eyes turn blood-red.

"Chris..." warned Claire, setting the laptop down on the table.

"You're so cute when you're angry," said Chris, grinning. He saw Claire reach for the couch cushion, and quickly grabbed his own. Unfortunately, she was faster, and managed to hit him in the face. He brought his arm up to shield himself, but she hit him again.

Leon walked into the living room and watched them, sighing. "Do I even wanna know what started it this time?" he asked.

Claire swung her pillow around and hit Chris hard enough to make him slide off the couch. He sat on the floor, shaking his head, and Claire looked up at Leon. "He distracted me," she said, grinning.

Leon blinked. "Your hair's down," he said.

Claire stood up and turned to get her elastic back from Chris, but all she saw was a pillow swinging towards her face. She ducked down, grabbed the pillow, and grinned. "Nice try, but you're as slow as ever," she said.

Chris grinned. "Actually..." he said. He pulled hard on the pillow, pulling her down to the floor. He then quickly spun her around, grabbed her arms, and held her in a lock.

"Chris, I'm not wrestling with you, you're way stronger now," said Claire, sighing.

"Who said anything about wrestling?" he asked. With an evil laugh, he started tickling her sides. Claire started kicking around, trying to get free, all the while laughing and crying from the attack.

Leon folded his arms and leaned against the wall, laughing. "Well now...I didn't know you had a weakness such as tickling, Claire," he said.

Claire tried threatening Leon in some way, but she couldn't get a word out between her laughs. Every time she thought she was free, Chris would pull her back down and the attack carried on. "Leon quick, grab her laptop!" he said.

Leon laughed and did as told, staring at the screen.

"No!" yelled Claire, still laughing and trying to get away.

"Sorry!" said Leon as he read the screen. He burst out laughing. "Hey, this makes fun of that stupid Twilight shit!" he said.

Chris looked up. "Is it good?" he asked.

"Very!" said Leon.

"STOP IT!" yelled Claire.

Chris looked back down and laughed. "Aw, we should post it online somewhere," he said.

Leon laughed, opened up an internet browser, and e-mailed the story to his own address. "Sorry Claire, but I'm not letting this thing get deleted. Ever," he said.


	11. Scrabble

"...r, p! Durp!" said Leon.

Claire shook her head. "Durp isn't a word, Leon," she said.

"Well if it isn't a word, why is everyone using it?" asked Leon, smirking.

Claire sighed, removing the letter pieces he'd just put down from the Scrabble board. "Just because people say it, doesn't mean it's a word...it just means they're idiots," she said.

"Calling me an idiot?" asked Leon.

"Well, you DID think durp was a word...and, you know, you misspelled 'uniform'," she said.

Leon raised a brow. "No I didn't, I had all the letters," he said, searching the board.

Claire pointed the word out in a second. "Yeah, you had the letters and spelled out 'unifrom'," she said.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" asked Leon as he rearranged the letters.

"Well, you know," Claire said, smiling, "I figured you weren't an idiot and would figure it out."

"I'm not an idiot, it was a mistake," said Leon.

"Basically, that moment was the definition of durp?" she asked, grinning.

Leon threw his arms up in victory. "Yes! And if it has a definition, that makes it a word! Which gives me twelve points, and puts me ahead of your score!" he shouted. He took the letters back and reformed the word. "HA! SO THERE!" he said.

Claire sighed. "Idiot," she said.

"Says the loser," mocked Leon. He looked at her and grinned, enjoying the angry look on her face. "Doesn't it suck that the letter bag's empty, and you only have..." he counted all of her letter chips and grinned again, "five chips. Seriously, the game's over, and for once I won," he said.

"Not yet, you haven't," said Claire, staring at her letters.

"Claire, come on, you can't make a word with five letters, so just admit it...you lost. You actually lost a game of Scrabble. I bet Chris is gonna be happy when he hears this!" said Leon.

Claire glared up at him, then back to the board. She took four of her letters and placed them on the board. She took the score paper and wrote 'win" then got up and walked towards the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Leon laughed as she left, then looked down at the board. His smile faded when he read the word 'couch', getting the hint instantly.


	12. Bradvision

**From Brad's Point-of-View**

"STARS Bravo team? Alpha Team! Someone respond, please!" yelled Brad into the radio. Nobody was answering his calls, and as he circled over the forest he thought he might be the last squad member left. Everyone had been acting weird, and started running off, which had scared the shit out of him so he did whatever he could; he flew off with the helicopter.

Now, though, from his safe distance, he felt a bit like a jerk. Maybe it was stuff like this that made his comrades hate him so much. He brought up the radio and punched in the numbers for Forrest's radio.

"Speyer, come in! Forrest, do you hear me?" he called out.

"AHHHHHH..." was all he heard from the radio, then static, then nothing...

"What the hell..." said Brad. He punched in the numbers for Richard, and sighed. "Hello? Richard, do you copy?" he said.

"Is that a snake? HOLY SHIT! ARG, AHH, oh GOD..." said Richard, then he could only hear gagging and grunting.

"What the hell is going on down there!" yelled Brad. He punched the numbers for Bravo Team's captain. "Sir? Do you copy?" he asked.

Enrico's voice came in slightly distorted. "Wesker, what the hell are you AH...you...son of a..." said Enrico, then his radio died out.

_Wesker? What the hell?_ Thought Brad. He punched in the numbers for his own captain.

"Wesker?" he called.

"Shut up, Brad, don't talk to me."

"Wesker, you can hear me! Listen, I can pick you guys-"  
"I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!" yelled Wesker, and he ended the call.

"Aw...What a douche," mumbled Brad. His radio made a loud static noise, and a familiar, soothing voice came through.

"Brad? Is that you? Can you hear me?" said Jill.

"Oh thank god, Jill, I hear you!" said Brad.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! GET YOUR CHICKEN-SHIT ASS DOWN HERE AND GET ME OR I'LL FUCKING COME UP THERE AND STAB YOU WITH THE FUCKING HELICOPTER BLADE!" yelled Jill.

Brad blinked, then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Jill...what's going on down there?" he asked.

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO LAND RIGHT NOW!" yelled Jill, right before cutting out.

"Man...I'm so fucked," said Brad.

"Brad?"

He blinked, bringing up the radio again, this time with slight fear. "Yes?" he said.

"Oh god, I'm so happy to hear you! Are you nearby? I'm really scared and don't know what to do!" said the soft young voice of Rebecca.

Brad smiled. He liked Rebecca. She was so smart, strong, and probably one of the bravest members of Bravo. Of course, she was much younger than he was, but he loved her like a little sister. He'd noticed most of the STARS members thought the same of her. "Don't worry, I'm flying right above the mansion right now. I can land on the roof and pick you up, as long as you don't bring Jill..." he said.

"I'm not with Jill, I'm with-"

The radio cut out, but Brad realized it had been taken from her as soon as he heard Chris' raging voice. "BRAD!"

"Don't kill me!" screamed Brad.

"You fucking bet your ASS I'm killing you! How the hell can you just up and leave us like some fucking garbage?" yelled Chris.

Brad took in a deep breath, and turned the helicopter towards the direction opposite the mansion. "You know what? Fuck you all! I'm going back to Raccoon, where none of this shit's going on! HAVE FUCKING FUN, BITCHES!" he yelled, making sure the radio broadcasted to everyone.

**In the Mansion's Main Hall**

Barry was sitting on the bottom step, eating a sandwich he'd made in the mansion's kitchen. He'd been about to take a bite when Brad's angry call had come through.

"HAVE FUCKING FUN, BITCHES!" yelled Brad, then the radio cut.

"What the hell's wrong with Brad?" Barry asked, to nobody in particular. He sighed and took a bite of his sandwich. If he was stuck there with low ammo and nobody to talk to, well, it didn't bother him. He had food, heat, and a roof over his head to shield him from the cold and the rain. In his mind, Brad could burn in hell, because he was perfectly content.


	13. Tennis

"Sup bro?"

Chris turned around, glaring at his sister. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

His younger sister, Claire, dropped her backpack on the ground with a thud, and grinned. "What, I'm not allowed to visit my brother at work? Afraid I'll embarrass you or something?" she asked.

"Yes," said Chris. "Yes I am."

Claire laughed and jumped up, sitting on his desk. "Oh come on, you know you love me," she said.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking back to his papers. "I'm busy."

"Like I said, you know you love me...right?"

Chris sighed but kept his attention on his papers. "How much do you need?" he asked.

"Oh come on, do you have to put a price on everything?" asked Claire, sounding slightly offended.

"How much?" repeated Chris.

Claire grinned. "Twenty bucks...but it's for a good cause," she said.

Chris finally looked up. "I know you...you don't have 'good cause' in your vocabulary," he said.

She smiled. "It's to go buy tennis rackets."

"...Tennis rackets? Claire, you don't DO sports...and where can you even buy tennis rackets for twenty bucks?" asked Chris. His sister was only sixteen, and had never shown interest in physical activities, especially not tennis, so he knew something was up.

Claire paused. "It's...uh...second hand tennis rackets," she said.

"I'm not convinced."

"Um...Ebay?" said Claire.

Chris looked back down to his papers. "I'm busy, Claire. If you want twenty bucks, you'll have to come up with a better lie," he said.

Claire snapped her fingers. "It's to buy Jill a birthday gift," she said.

"What the hell kind of cheap ass gift are you thinking of buying her for twenty bucks?" asked Chris.

"...Tennis rackets!"

He pointed to the door. "Go home, Claire," he said.

Just as he pointed, the door opened and Barry walked in. He looked around and laughed. "Well hey there Red, what brings you around here today? Trying to get money from your brother again?" he asked, smiling.

Claire gasped, but was clearly over-exaggerating it. She got up and walked over to a wall to lean on it. "Is that what everyone thinks of me? That I'd only come visit my brother for money?" she asked. "Why are YOU here, Barry?"

Barry laughed. "I was actually coming to ask Chris for twenty bucks," he said.

"Oh come on, you planned this! And why the hell do you need twenty bucks, Barry, you make more money than I do!" said Chris.

"Um..." said Barry, thinking.

Claire grinned and stood behind Chris, then imitated the motion of swinging a tennis racket towards Barry. He saw it, and nodded. "I need to buy a new baseball bat," he said.

Claire smacked her palm against her forehead. "Tennis rackets, Barry, TENNIS RACKETS!" she said.

Chris turned around quickly and tossed a pen at his sister, who then laughed. "Guys, seriously, go do your own jobs and use your own money to buy your stupid crap, and leave me alone," he said.

The door opened and Jill walked in. "Hey Chris, can I-"

"NO!" yelled Chris.

Jill paused and looked at Barry. "Did I miss something?" she asked. "I just wanted to borrow your stapler."

Claire laughed. "Hey, I'll buy you a stapler if you want!" she said. "Chris, I need twenty bucks to buy Jill a stapler!"

"Nope, not good enough," said Chris.

Jill blinked. "Seriously, what did I miss?" she asked.

Chris sighed. "Claire wants to borrow twenty bucks, Barry is either messing with me or he also needs money, and here," he said, handing her the stapler.

"I actually was just screwing around, Chris," said Barry, smiling.

"I know, Barry...I know," said Chris, smiling back.

Jill took the stapler then looked over to Claire. "Why do you need twenty bucks?" she asked.

Chris turned his chair and looked at Claire as well. "Yeah Claire, tell us," he said.

Claire noticed all three were looking at her, and sighed. "Um...T...Tennis rack-"  
"Shut up with the stupid tennis rackets!" said Chris.

Jill laughed. "Besides, you don't even DO sports," he said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I am SO good in sports," said Claire.

"Don't change the subject," said Chris. "Why won't you just tell me why you want money?"

The door opened and Leon walked in. "Hey Claire, did you get the...mo...Hey guys..." he said, looking around awkwardly.

Chris stood up. "I knew it! I knew Leon had something to do with this!" he said.

Claire sighed. "Great timing, dude," she said, glaring at Leon.

"Sorry," he said, smiling.

"Not yet, you're not..." said Chris. He looked back to Claire. "Now you're definitely not getting money."

"Oh come on, it's just to see a movie!" said Claire.

Chris sat back down and shook his head. "Movies only cost five bucks," he said.

"Well, I'd be eating popcorn too," said Claire.

"Popcorn's only two bucks," said Jill.

Claire glared up at her. "Yeah...Thanks, Jill...Thanks."

"So that's seven...anything else?" asked Chris, grinning.

"Soda?" said Claire.

"We have tons at home, just grab a couple bottles...Next," he said.

Claire folded her arms. "Okay, you got me...I wanted the money to buy some drugs and go smoke up with Leon," she said.

"Claire, seriously..." said Chris.

"Vodka?"

"You're not even trying anymore," he said.

Leon stepped out of the way so Barry could get out, and then walked over to Chris' desk. He looked over to Claire and sighed. "Why don't you just tell him it's to go see a dirt-bike race?" he said.

Claire's eyes opened wide when she saw Chris turn to Leon, arms folded on his desk. "It's to go see a race? Seriously?" he asked. He turned his chair around. "Wow, Claire...Are you that afraid of telling me the truth?" he asked.

Claire bit her bottom lip. "Well, yeah...I kind of am," she said.

"Tennis rackets? Really?" said Chris.

Claire shrugged. "I panicked," she said.

Jill laughed. "Chris, just give your sister money so she can go see the stupid races," she said.

Chris laughed as well. He pulled out his wallet and took out a twenty. "Be home by nine," he said.

"Sounds good," said Claire. She took the money and walked over to the door. "Thanks, bro!"

"Don't forget your bag," said Jill, leaning down to pick up Claire's backpack. "What the hell's in here, anyways?" she asked.

Claire quickly grabbed the backpack and opened the door. "It's nothing! Sorry, but we have to run before the race starts! Come on, Leon!" she said, running out the door. Leon followed, leaving Jill and Chris slightly confused.

* * *

Leon and Claire stood at the registry table at the races. With her helmet secured on her head, Claire took a deep breath. "Chris would kill me," she said.

"Which is why you didn't tell him, remember?" asked Leon, grinning.

Claire paid the entry fee and sighed. "I wonder if he suspects anything," she said.

Leon laughed. "Oh come on, compared to tennis rackets I'm sure going to see a dirt-bike race is believable," he said.

"I guess..." said Claire, signing her name on the form.

"Hey, where did you even get the bike?" asked Leon.

She looked over to him. "A friend of mine said I could use it for any races, as long as I could pay my own entry fee. He broke his arm so he can't use it right now," she said.

"A friend?" asked Leon, raising a brow.

"Steve."

Leon frowned. "Oh, that guy...I don't like him, really," he said.

"Oh calm down, Leon, he's only fourteen," she said.

There was a loud bell, followed by a voice on the intercoms indicating that the racers should meet at the starting point with their dirt-bikes. Claire sighed, and left Leon to go join the other racers.

* * *

Chris stared at the clock, tapping his foot on the floor. It was past eleven, Claire wasn't home, nor was she answering her cell phone. He'd called Jill, but she'd told him to shut up and relax, and that Claire would show up in no time. So, he waited.

Five minutes later, he heard the door and walked out of the living room. "It's about freaking time, Claire! I said NINE, not ELEVEN THIRTY!" he yelled as he walked.

Claire threw her keys on the table and kicked her shoes off. "Sorry," she said.

Chris stepped into the entrance hall and shook his head. "You could've called at least, I had no idea if something happened or if..." He froze in place, staring at her.

"Chris, before you freak, let me explain..." she said.

Claire stood at the door, covered in dirt from her boots to her face. Her arm was in a temporary cast, and jeans were torn at the knees. "What the hell happened?" asked Chris.

"Um...Tennis injury?" said Claire, giving a half-smile.

Chris glared. "You're grounded," he said.

"You can't ground me," said Claire.

"Did you ride a dirt-bike in a race today?" asked Chris.

Claire thought a bit about her answer, but realized there was no way out of it. "Yes..." she said.

Chris sighed. "Then you're grounded...and you owe me twenty bucks," he said.

"Well, damn..." said Claire.


	14. RAWR!

The best part about a movie-date in New York was the night-life; everything was open late, people were very pleasant, and the movie selection in the city was amazing.

However, the worst part about a movie-date in New York was that finding a taxi home was next to impossible.

"Must be Friday night, huh?" Leon had said, his words bringing little comfort. So, hand-in-hand, he was walking home with Claire.

"We could just grab a subway," Claire said. Walking made her tired, and being tired made her cranky.

"The subways will be just as packed as the restaurant. Besides, the fresh air is great!" said Leon, taking in an over-dramatic breath.

Claire shook her head. "Well, this sucks. Next time, we're taking my bike," she said.

"Everything sucks for you, Claire. And given the chance, you'd take your bike anywhere," Leon said.

Claire glared at him. "Try catching a cab again."  
He laughed. "We haven't even seen one in an hour! Where do you expect me to...hey, there's one there!" he said, pointing across the street.

"That's...so convenient, it's kinda creepy," Claire said. Still, she followed Leon across the street. He opened the back door for her, and as she ducked down to get in, someone poked their head out quickly. It was her brother, Chris.

"I'm watching you!" he said.

Claire had jump back, and stared at him in shock. "What? What do you mean?" she asked.

Chris glared. "I see everything. I'm everywhere." He then turned to Leon. "Everything," he repeated.

"Chris, you don't need to-" Claire couldn't finish her sentence before the taxi suddenly exploded.

She screamed and shielded her eyes, feeling the brightness of the explosion blinding her through her fingers.

"Claire...it's not that scary," said Leon, barely in a whisper.

Confused, she lowered her hands. The brightness was coming from the movie screen, and they were once again in the theatre.

"...The hell?" she said, looking at Leon.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Claire looked around, sighed, and nodded. "Must've fallen asleep, sorry," she said.

Leon frowned. "Boring movie, huh? We can go if you want," he said.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. Just pass me some soda, will you? The caffeine might help," she said.

"Shh!" said someone behind her.

Claire sank into her seat. "Sorry..." she whispered.

Leon grinned and passed her the soda cup. She took a sip, but blinked realizing nothing was going through the straw. She shook it a bit and could hear the drink moving around, so it was clearly not empty. She nudged Leon with her elbow. "Is it already empty or something?" she whispered. He shook his head, and Claire looked back down at the cup.

Her next thought was that maybe the straw broke inside the cup. She took the lid off and screamed when Chris' face popped out.

"ALWAYS WATCHING!" he said.

She threw the cup across the room and turned to Leon, who looked at her with a terrified expression. "You okay?" he asked.

Claire blinked and realized he was now sitting at the wheel of a car, and they seemed to be parked outside her apartment.

"Seriously, I'm worried you may be turning narcoleptic," Leon joked. "You fell asleep at the movies and I couldn't wake you up. I was gonna wait another half hour and then take you to a hospital."

Claire shook her head. "I guess it was a dream...?" she said. She looked back to Leon. "I think the heat's getting to me," she said.

He reached forward. "Here, I'll turn on the AC," he said.  
Claire nodded and reached over to open one of the closed vents. The moment she opened it, Chris jumped out. She felt her head hit the seat and froze as his face hovered right in front of her.

"I...SEE...YOU..." he said. It was the first time in her life that she'd ever felt afraid of him.

"Leon!" Claire screamed, turning her head. He was no longer sitting at the wheel, and when she looked ahead again she was being stared at by Angela, one of Leon's friends.

"Well well...looks like SOMEONE has a bad hand," said Angela.

Claire raised a brow and looked down. She'd been holding cards without realizing it, and sitting at a poker table in Leon's kitchen.

"Don't worry about folding if you have to," Leon said.

She shook her head and dropped the cards on the table. "This is just weird..." she said.

Angela laughed. "It's fine...I get shitty hands every time we play," she said. Leon laughed as well as he tossed a few poker chips to the center of the table.

Claire looked at the dealer's deck and sighed. She took the first card on the top, winced, and lifted it. She'd expected her brother to jump out, but nothing happened.

"Claire, are you feeling alright? You've been spacing out all night, and seem kind of jumpy," said Leon.

Unsure of her answer, Claire just sighed. "I'm kind of hungry, and have a weird feeling like I'm stuck in a dream or something," she said.

Leon reached over and pulled her bottle of beer towards him, which she didn't even know she had. "No more for you, and there should be pizza left on the counter. We'll wait for you for the next round," he said.

Claire nodded and made her way to the counter. She opened up the pizza box and once again, screamed when Chris popped out.

"STILL WATCHING Y-" he never finished, since Claire screamed once more and threw the box across the kitchen. "STOP IT!" she yelled.

Suddenly, she felt herself shake from side to side.

She held onto the counter, but the shaking continued. Terrified, she shut her eyes.

"Claire!" said Leon, shaking her.

She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling in her bedroom. Another dream?

"You with me?" asked Leon, concerned.

Claire nodded. "I'm good...I think," she said.

Leon frowned. "I think you were having a bad dream," he said, "you kept yelling 'stop it!' and kicking around."

Claire sighed. "Did I kick you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm tough," said Leon, grinning. He could tell she was bothered, since her expression was a mix of shock and confusion. "What?" he asked.

"Your...mouth..." said Claire.

A finger appeared to be coming out of his mouth, followed by another. It pulled his mouth wide open, and Chris' face popped out! Naturally, Claire screamed and threw herself backwards, off the bed.

"You can't escape! I'm EVERYWHERE!" said Chris.

She wanted to ask why, and how, he'd gotten into a pizza box, or even Leon's mouth, and why she was being followed everywhere...but she couldn't form the words.

"I see your every move..." said Chris.

Claire shook her head and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay! GO AWAY!" she yelled. Again, she felt herself shaking.

She opened her eyes and saw Leon staring at her. He looked confused.

"...Chris?" she asked.

Leon blinked. "No, Claire, it's Leon...You fell asleep on my couch, and started screaming. Did you have a bad dream or something?" he asked.

She stared at him blankly, and he stared back with concern. Carefully, she stuck her index fingers at the corners of his mouth and opened it wide, looking inside. Leon blinked, and cleared his throat.

Claire sighed and let go, confused. She did remember coming to his apartment to watch movies, and even remembered feeling tired. "I was asleep..." she said.

"Yes...feeling okay?" asked Leon.

"Chris...I have to call Chris..." she said, pulling out her cell phone.

Leon sat next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Claire punched in the numbers for her brother's phone, sighing. "He has to know," she said.

"Know what?" Leon asked, but when she held up her finger to shush him, he got it right away. "Oh, shit..."

The phone rang for almost a minute before going to the voicemail. Claire sighed and waited anxiously.

BEEP.

She took in a deep breath. "Chris, it's me. Just thought I'd finally tell you, Leon and I are going out now. Don't kill me. Bye!" she said, and quickly ended the call.

"You know, he won't want to kill YOU..." said Leon.

Claire sighed. "I know, I know...Maybe we should get you into some sort of protection program?" she said, unable to hold back a grin.

Leon glared at her. "All I know for sure is, and no joke, I need to start wearing a bulletproof vest at all time," he said.

Claire burst out laughing. "Chris is a marksman, he'd go for the head-shot so a vest wouldn't help," she said.

Her cell phone beeped and on the screen she saw a text message.

"It's from Chris, says he's coming over after work," she said.

Leon sighed. He got up and walked towards his room. "I'll get the vest," he said.


	15. Late!

****I would like to make a note that I wrote this in the hotel room at Anime North, started it one night when I couldn't sleep, and wasn't planning on going anywhere with it. It's pretty lame! XD****

9:00am

"Dude, wake up!"

Chris stirred in his sleep, turned over to his side, and slammed his massive fist into an alarm clock that had never even been turned on. Poor alarm clock.

"Way to go, green giant. Get up!" said Claire, his sister.

"Why?" mumbled Chris, still not showing any sign of getting up.

Claire sighed and pulled the duvet blanket off the bed. "We have to meet up with Jill for breakfast, but you're still in freaking bed! Come on!" she said.

He curled up from the sudden lack of blanket, grumbling,

"When are we supposed to go there, exactly?" he asked.

"Eight-thirty."

Chris grinned. "And what time is it now?" he asked.

"Nine."

In a blink of an eye, Chris was sitting up in his bed. He looked to his sister and saw he she was dressed, her bed was made, and she looked somewhat pissed off. "Jill's gonna kill us!" he said as he reached to his bag and grabbed his cargo pants.

"YOU, bro...Jill's gonna kill YOU. I've been ready for an hour," she said.

Chris glanced up at her. "Think she'll buy that?"

"...Yes. Jill's not stupid, she'll know it's your fault we're late," she said.

He finished getting dressed (by the way, he was wearing boxers so there was no awkward nudity in front of his precious sister.) and got up and stretched. "I can't help but think you guys plot against me when my back's turned," he said.

Claire smiled. "Sweetie, we plot against you even when you're listening," she said. She laughed when a pillow hit her in the face.

9:30am

Jill sat at the table of the restaurant, waiting (im)patiently for the Redfields. When she finally saw them step through the door, play-fighting, she sighed and brought up her menu to hide.

"Hey, Jill!" said Chris.

She ignored him. It was the least she could do after being kept waiting.

"Dude, she hates you now," said Claire.

"Nuh-uh, Jill could never hate me."  
Claire laughed. "You make people wait for hours just 'cause you're lazy...people have lots of reasons to hate you," she said.

"Do...do you hate me?" asked Chris, sounding somewhat sad. This was entertaining Jill, who was still hiding behind her menu.

"I can never hate you...Being your sister means I have to love you no matter what," said Claire.

Finally, Jill lowered the menu and looked at them. They were sitting at the table with her, and Claire had her arm around her brother's shoulder, with a grin on her face. Jill smiled back. "You two are special, you know that?" And also, you're late," she said.

"Yeah, well, Mister Snoopy over here wouldn't get out of bed, then he took forever to get ready," said Claire.

Jill raised a brow. "Mister Snoopy?" she asked.

Chris threw his arm around Claire's neck and pulled her close. "Don't even," he warned.

"Oh, please do," said Jill.

Claire looked at Chris, then Jill, and grinned. "He has Snoopy boxers," she said.

Jill blinked, glanced at Chris' terrified expression, and burst out laughing. "No way!" she said.

"It's true," said Claire. "And he owns them willingly."

Chris sighed. "You both suck, you know that?" he said.

"But you still love us, right?" asked Claire, grinning.

Jill stopped laughing when Chris nodded with a smile.

"I'll always love you both," he said, sticking his tongue out to Claire.

Claire returned his smile, and noticed Jill's expression. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Jill looked at Chris. "Love?" she asked.

Chris blinked, realizing what he'd actually said. Judging by Claire's grin, he'd been setup. He sighed again, and smiled. "That's right, Jill...love."

Jill froze for no more than a few seconds. She then smiled back. "Well, I love you both too," she said.

Claire watched them smile at one-another, and sighed. "Finally!" she said, still grinning.

****It's true, our Chris was late meeting up with us the next morning, but what really inspired this was the fact that I wouldn't get out of bed :P Those hotels sure know how to pick their duvets!****


	16. Sitting

Chris walked into his apartment, sighing. He'd spent the day driving around trying to find something to do, and ended up wasting gas and coming home even more bored.

He took his shoes off and looked over to the couch, spotting Claire's head over the top. "Oh, I see you're here again," he said.

"Yep," said Claire. She was focused on the TV.

"Seriously...what's wrong with your apartment this time?" he asked, taking his coat off.

"Cable's out."

"So why don't you do something other than watch TV?" he said, walking over to the fridge to get a drink. All he had was a full case of beer and a nearly empty pitcher of juice.

"Raining out."

Chris grabbed two beers and walked over to the couch. "How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Bike."

He put one of the beers on the table in front of her and sighed. "So, you won't do anything but watch TV when it's raining, yet you don't mind riding your bike IN the rain to come crash my apartment?" he asked.

"Nope."

"I won't be getting more than two-word sentences, am I?" asked Chris.

"Probably not."

He looked down to the couch and sighed again. She was taking up the whole thing. "Mind making a spot?" he asked. He didn't move, and he sighed. "Seriously, I wanna sit, Claire."

Claire simply shrugged.

"What's wrong with you today? Move your feet, or I'll seriously just sit on you," Chris said, putting his beer on the table.

"No you won't."

"Fine, have it your way!" Chris leaped over and sat on top her legs. She squirmed, which made him laugh.

"GET OFF! YOU'RE SO HEAVY!" Claire yelled, attempting to push him off.

Chris kept laughing. "Oh come on, you're a tough girl, you can take it," he said. He leaned forward just a bit to reach his beer.

"CHRIS GET OFF ME!"

"Shh...I'm trying to watch TV," he said.

Claire tried pulling her legs out but failed. "Okay! You win! I'll move, just get off!" she said.

Chris stood up and she pulled her legs out quickly, sitting upright. "You could've done that from the start, you know," he said.

She rubbed her leg, glaring at him. "Such an ass," she said. She reached over and took his beer, grinning as she sipped it.

"Hey! I swear, someday I'll crash your apartment and we'll see what happens then..." he said. He took the second beer and opened it.

"Yeah? Well I'll be the one to sit on YOU, and we'll see how much YOU like it," said Claire.

"...You weigh what, a hundred? Pretty sure I wouldn't even notice," said Chris.

Claire tossed a couch cushion at him and leaned back, putting her feet up on his table. "Yeah, well, I'm crashing here tonight by the way," she said.

"Why?"  
"Can't drink and drive, bro," she held the bottle up and smiled.

Chris sighed, smiled back and tapped his bottle against hers. "Sounds like a plan," he said. After wasting a day driving around, he'd finally found something he loved doing; spending time with Claire.

He made a mental note to call her before getting in the car next time; save cash on gas.


End file.
